Amphitrite's Daughter
by Scarletaa
Summary: Okay, so Poseidon has always on Amphitrite so why can't she do the same? First Fanfic so no huge flames plz. Placed after the Gaea war. Rated T just in case for later, may be suitable for K plus.
1. 14 years ago

**Poseidon's POV:**

**~14 years ago~**

Lately I've been having nightmares about monsters going after Sally and my 3 year old son, Percy. So tonight, I'm going to visit them once Amphitrite falls asleep.

**~Later that night~**

Unfortunately for me, tonight just happened to be one of those nights where Amphitrite gets massive headaches and couldn't fall asleep. So I waited and waited until finally she fell asleep at 2:20 a.m. I quietly got out of bed and got changed. Before I left, I took quick glance back at Amphitrite and sighed. I kind of felt guilty for doing this, but then again I've been unfaithful to her for centuries before so I don't think she'll mind this time. With that, I left to see Percy.

**Amphitrite's POV:**

_When is Poseidon going to sleep? _I mentally screamed in my head. I faked having a headache and stayed up till 2:00 a.m. and he still won't go to sleep! I need to go check on my daughter, Aerie before she wakes up. Finally, after I pretended to sleep, Poseidon fell asleep as well-Wait a second! He's not going to sleep, he just got up. I slowly opened my eyes halfway and saw that he was changing into mortal clothes. _What is he doing?_ Suddenly after he was done changing , he turned toward me. I quickly shut my eyes and hope he didn't see me closing them. I heard him sigh and soon after a few seconds that felt like years, he left.

I slowly opened my eyes and thought over what just happened. The clothes that Poseidon had put on, it looked like he was going to meet someone. That must be why he didn't fall asleep earlier. He was waiting for ME to fall asleep! I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on Aerie. I got up and went over to Triton's used-to-be baby room.

**Poseidon's POV:**

I yawned as I teleported back to my underwater palace. Two seconds later I was back in my room. I was about to change until suddenly I noticed that Amphitrite was gone! All of a sudden, questions started forming in my head. _Where did she go? Omg, did someone kidnap her? Oh no, I need to go rescue her no- Whoa stop right there Poseidon. Amphitrite's pretty strong herself, she's probably somewhere in the palace._

Therefore, I decided to go search the palace. I went to the rooms where Amphitrite usually was, but she wasn't in any of those rooms. I was about to give up until I saw light in Triton's old baby room. _No one's been there for centuries, yet why is someone there now? _As I got closer I heard voices. "You did what?" Yelled one of the voices. It was Triton. I figured I should listen a bit more before I step in.

"Shh," shushed the other voice. It was Amphitrite! _What's she doing? _"You're too loud!"

"I don't care! You just cheated on father!" shouted Triton. _What?_ I couldn't take it anymore.

I stepped into the room and bellowed, "What is going on here, Amphitrite?" Amphitrite jumped back in surprise. She was holding a baby girl wrapped in cloth. She had pitch black hair and pale skin. The strange thing was that she looked just like…Amphitrite. Triton on the other hand looked all worn out, he probably did extra training. Both of them were silent. I got annoyed and asked, "Well?"

That snapped them back to their senses. Amphitrite tried to explain, but Triton beat her to it. "Mother has cheated on you, father."

I turned to Amphitrite. "Is this true?" Amphitrite avoided my eyes and looked away.

Once again Triton spoke for her. "Of course it's true, this is proof," he pointed to the baby in Amphitrite's arms.

"Amphitrite, look at me. Why? You never seemed to be interested in mortals."

Amphitrite turned and murmured, "The same exact reason why you cheated on me thousands of times before."

"When was this?"

"It was when you to help redesign the forges for the Cyclops." I felt a little hurt that she did all that when I was gone, but I don't blame her I mean it's not like I've never cheated before. I also felt a little sad that Amphitrite has felt this every single time I cheated. I looked at Amphitrite's child and thought about how much she'd hate me if I killed her child.

"Amphitrite," She looked up and I gave her a reassuring smile, " I'll let your child live." Amphitrite's eyes beamed with happiness and gave me a hug. Since she was holding a baby, it was an one arm hug.

Triton, however wasn't happy with my decision and yelled, "Why?"

I answered in a calm voice, " I've always cheated on Amphitrite and she didn't do anything except for Scylla but other than that she never did anything. Why should I do something then?" Triton looked taken aback and didn't say anything. "Well, I believe this matter is done now, I think we should all go back to bed now, it's almost 3."

"Wait," Amphitrite stopped me.

"What is it?"

"Can she stay here for the next 3 years?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You want her to live here? Amphitrite nodded. "But isn't that dangerous? The more she knows, the stronger her scent will be."

"True, but if she already knows, then she'll be more ready when monsters attack. Besides I don't want to lie to her."

I sighed, "All right she can stay here, but ONLY for 3 years."

"Thank you!" Amphitrite came up and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"So, I'm guessing she'll be staying in this room?" Amphitrite nodded. "Well then, like I've said before, it's late now we should go to bed no-"

"WAIT! You guys are just going to decide all this without me? You're ignoring your own actual son?" Triton interrupted.

Amphitrite and I exchanged glances and said, "Yes?"

Triton gasped, "But isn't this against Zeus's law? And this is MY room, you can't just take it."

We all turned to look at Amphitrite. "Zeus says it's fine since I'm not as strong as other gods and goddesses so Aerie won't attract that much monsters and about living here, he says it's up to Poseidon," she looked at me, "to decide."

"And, your room is in MY palace, I can do whatever I want with this place," I reasoned.

"But-" Triton got cut off by the baby. She started crying. Immediately, Amphitrite started to rock her and kept saying, "Shh."

"Here let me try," I offered. Amphitrite gave me a doubtful look, but gave the baby over to me. But that only made it worse. She didn't seem to like me at all. She kept wiggling and then she got out of the cloth and swam over to Triton and hugged him. Triton's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Right away, all of her crying stopped.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Finally I broke the silence by saying, " Well, it seems like your baby prefers Triton over us."

Amphitrite smirked, " Yes, it sure does seem that way, maybe we should have Triton be Aerie's babysitter."

"What? No!" Triton immediately refused.

Amphitrite cocked her head and asked, "Why not? You saw how easily she stopped crying, you'd make a great babysitter for Aerie. Besides, I bet you actually think Aerie's pretty cute and you're just jealous."

It seems like Amphitrite hit the jackpot, Triton's face started to redden. "N-n-no," Triton stuttered. Then, Triton sighed and shook his head. " I give up, you guys win," Triton threw his hands in the air.

Amphitrite and I laughed at Triton's actions. Suddenly I noticed that where the baby's legs should be, there was a tail! I looked at Amphitrite and pointed at her baby, "Um why does she have a tail?"

Amphitrite looked over to where I was pointing, " Oh, she only gets a tail when she's underwater. When she's on land she has feet, but if she ever gets really mad or when she uses her powers, her skin turns light green scales. But I think whether or not she gets a tail every time she goes in water is her choice."

"Is that one of the reasons why you want to keep her? To teach her how to control her powers?" I asked. Amphitrite nodded.

"Like Poseidon has said twice before, let's all go to bed. Can I have Aerie, Triton?" Triton handed over the baby to Amphitrite. _Wait, Amphitrite said hang over Aerie and Triton handed over the baby. The baby's name is Aerie!_

To make sure I asked, "Her name's Aerie?"

Amphitrite almost dropped Aerie. "Poseidon," Amphitrite says my name as if she were trying to teach a dumb kid how to add 1+1, " I've been calling her Aerie over 3 times, of course her name is Aerie!"

"Hey! I just wanted to make sure!"

"Sure you were," Amphitrite rolled her eyes as she placed Aerie down on Triton's old crib.

Finally, we all went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very good ending I know sorry. Anyways, thank you those who read this far! :) Sorry if I made Triton OOC...if he even has a character, but for those of you who think he is OOC, if both of you parents cheated on each other wouldn't that make you feel jealous of their other child or make you feel like an unwanted child? Makes sense doesn't it? No? Well this is how I imagined how he'd react. Anyways, how was the story? Good? Bad? Please review, this is my first Fanfic story so it'll really mean a lot.<strong>


	2. 14 years later

**Aerie's POV:**

**~14 years later Wednesday May 28****th**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed until suddenly I felt something really cold coming up my arm. My eyes shot open and I sat up right away.

"Finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty?" asked a voice to my right.

I looked over to my right and saw Logan smirking at me. "Logan!" I exclaimed, "can't you ever wake me up normally?"

"I tried to wake you up 'normally'" he did air quotes on normally, "since 6:30."

I looked at my clock and it read 6:45. "Oh."

"Yeah, Oh," Logan mocked

"Shut up, Logan. It's not like you've never woke up whenever I try to wake you up normally," I air quoted normally. Then, I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him.

"Oh no, you don't!" He grabbed my dolphin pillowpet and was about to throw it, but a voice stopped him.

"Aerie! Logan! Someone's trying to sleep here!" yelled a voice. It was my dad yelling from his room.

Both of us laughed. Logan turned to me and said, " Well, I should go get changed now." With that he went back to his room.

By the way, my name is Aerie Snyder. I'm an 8th grader and I go to Floyd Light Middle School. And Logan, the guy who just came into my room, is my childhood friend and neighbor. We became best friends like our dads who were college roommates. His room and my room both have a balcony that are so close to each other that we can just jump over to each other's balcony. That's how Logan came into my room today. Logan has really light blonde hair so white that it looks white and pale blue eyes.

Truth is. I kind of have a crush on him ever since he helped me get over my ex-boyfriend dumping me. I guess I just started seeing him in a different way. Problem is, is that Logan is pretty popular at school. But the good thing is that Logan doesn't even care about his popular status. He basically treats everyone the same way… except for me. Though I think it's only because we've known each other since we were 4. As you can see my love life isn't going very well.

Anyways back to my day, I threw on my simple V-neck lavender shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I put on my dolphin necklace that Logan had given me on my 14th birthday. I was about to put on my black gladiators until I remembered my anklet that mom gave me. It has a silver chain and a dolphin and a seal charm.

It's actually my weapon. When I squeeze the dolphin charm, my anklet turns into a celestial bronze sword. On the other hand, when I squeeze the seal, it turns into a bow and a quiver full of arrows appear on my back. I don't use it very often though because monsters don't even care about me, they think I'm weak and not worth their time which is a good thing so I don't have to fight them.

I grabbed my school bag and rushed into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I took a quick glance at my hair and whoa, my hair was a mess! Immediately, I picked up my brush and started combing through my tangled black hair. After I combed my hair, I put a touch of concealer under my teal eyes to hide those dark bags. I don't usually wear make up, but last night I forgot I had art homework so I had to stay up till 2 a.m. to finish it. Lastly, I looked over my outfit and checked if anything was out of place. Let's see; my hair is back to its natural wavy state: check, no bags under my eyes: check, and I've got my anklet: check. Alright, I've got everything.

I rushed over to my balcony and jumped over to Logan's. I usually had breakfast at Logan's because my dad works really late and has VERY good ears. Whenever me or Logan makes breakfast (we take turns doing it, today it was Logan's) he hears EVERYTHING, and he can't sleep because of it. So to make it easier for him, I eat over at Logan's house instead. I opened his balcony door and found Logan's room empty. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and found Logan standing next to the toaster. Today he wore a dark blue Nike T-shirt with black jeans and navy Vans. I looked over at the counter and saw a plat with two waffles. "Is this mine?" I asked pointing over to the plate.

Logan didn't answer. He seemed dazed and was fiddling with his ring that his mother gave to him before she died. The ring had a cross and little tiny stick-looking stuff sticking out that looked like parts of a snowflake. The other waffles in the toaster shot up, but Logan still seemed to be staring off into space. I sighed and walked over to Logan. I got on my tippy toes and tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Are you okay, Logan?"

Logan flinched and turned around slowly to look at me. His eyes widen when he saw me. "Since when did you get here?"

"About 2-3 minutes ago, are you okay, Logan? You've been spacing out a lot lately." It's true, every now and then he'd just stare off into space, even when I 'm talkin.

Logan grinned, "I'm fine. Oh yeah, that one on the counter's yours." He grabbed the other waffles on the toaster and put it on his plate. He went over to the dining table and sat.

I grabbed my plate and went over to sit across from him. "Come on, Logan, tell me! What's up with you these days?" I gave him my puppy eye look.

Logan just shrugged, "Nothing." Then he raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell me? Why are you wearing make-up?"

I almost choked on my waffle. I managed to ask, "How did you know?"

"You have a little bit of concealer stuck on your hair."

"What?" I looked at my hair and found bits of concealer on the inside of my hair. I grabbed my napkin and took it off. "Damn Logan, why do you have such good eyesight? Why can't I have it?"

Logan chuckled. "Just be glad that you're not going to school with concealer on your hair."

"Shut up, Logan. No one would notice it anyways. Only you and your good eyesight."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Suddenly he stood up carrying his plate.

"What are you doing?"

H stared at me blankly. "I'm done." I looked at his plate and it was empty! What! But I haven't even took a bite of my second waffle! I quickly gobbled up my waffles and put my plate on the sink. Logan laughed and said, "You know you don't have to rush. We still got about 30." He was right, it was only 7:13. School starts at 7:45.

"I want to go early today. Ruby and Giselle are probably there already."

" 'Kay, let me grab my backpack first."

As he went back upstairs to go get his backpack, I checked my bag to see if I got everything. A few seconds later, Logan came back down with his black Jansport backpack. "Hey Logan, do you have basketball practice today?" I asked hoping he'd say no, so they can walk home together.

"Nope. After our last game with the Silver Tigris, coach wants us to rest." _Yes!_ I did a little happy dance in my head. Then, my phone vibrated. I took it out, it was a text from Ruby asking where am I. I replied saying I'll be there soon, meet me by my locker

"Come on, let's go. Ruby just sent me a text."

* * *

><p><strong>~Ten minutes later~<strong>

Since we only lived 10 minutes away, both of us walked here. My feet were a little sore from walking. _Note to Self: Gladiators are NOT good for walking. _All of our friends, included me and Logan, had the same home room so our lockers were all in the same hall. They were all standing near my locker and were talking about something really loud. _They must be mad about something, _I thought.

Then, Giselle saw us and cried out, "Aerie! Logan!" She waved us over. " You could not believe what just hap-"

"Keri just spray painted Slut on my locker!" yelled Ruby angrily.

" She did what?" I quickly glanced over at Ruby's locker. There was a crimson outline of the word Slut, but it looked like it was cleaned off. However, you can clearly tell that it was there

" She spray painted Slut on my locker! I swear the next time I see her, I 'm gonna-" Ruby got cut off by her boyfriend.

"Calm down, Ruby," said Jordan putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How can I? She just-"

Why didn't you guys tell the teachers?" blurted Logan.

"We did. But the teachers didn't believe us, apparently she used her friends as witnesses so the teachers thought we did it to frame Keri. They made us wash it off." answered Jared, Jordan's identical twin brother.

"Since Ruby's locker's all wet, she's sharing lockers with me." said Giselle. I can't imagine how horrible Ruby must be feeling right now. Ruby and Keri used to be BFF's until SHE came here. Nancy Bobfit came as a student teacher from our high school to help except she just made our school worse. Our 'popular' group used to be those nice kinds. They never bully or hit other people like those other type of popular people until SHE came here. She turned them into one of those mean popular people and one of those people just happened to be Keri.

"I'm sorry," I said not knowing what else to say.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Then, Logan broke it with, "Hey Aerie, you should put your stuff in your locker now." I snapped back to reality and noticed that Logan had already put his stuff away. _What? Since when did he- never mind. What's wrong with me today? _After I put my bag in my locker, we started talking like normal. Ruby seemed to have calmed down thanks to Jordan. Before I knew it, it was 3 minutes before class starts. Giselle Ruby an I said our good-byes to the guys since we didn't have any morning classes with them. We only had the afternoon classes with them. Luckily for us, we have all classes together.

On our way to first period, I started to notice what Giselle and Ruby were wearing. I was so caught up with what was going on that I didn't notice what was in front of me. Giselle wore a red off-the-shoulder shirt with ripped up jeans and black and white checkered Osiris. She had her strawberry -blonde hair in a pointy hibiscus clip. Giselle's hazel eyes were lined with eyeliner and had mascara on her long lashes.

Ruby on the other hand wore a pink floral tank top with a white cardigan. She wore a black pencil skirt with black ballet flats. Her long brown hair was combed straight with a pink polka dot headband. Ruby's make up was pretty like always, she wore light pink eye shadow, eyeliner around jade green eyes, and mascara that made her already long lashes look even longer. The popular girls were always frustrated with Ruby because no matter what they do to her, Ruby will _always _find a way to look pretty. Ruby's outfit everyday was always pretty, I swear I've never seen her have a bad hair day or wear scrubby clothes.

Two minutes later, we got to our first period class. We had Social Studies with Mrs. Collins . I looked over at Mrs. Collins's desk and instead of seeing a slender woman in her mid-thirties, I saw a fat lady wearing a long-sleeved denim dress. I saw in the corner of my eye, Ruby scrunched up her nose at our sub's fashion style. She wore this hat that covered up her skin and face, but I could still see her bright red eyes. They looked like snake eyes which freaked me out.

Then I noticed a dog carrier by her feet. Inside was a Chihuahua. _What's a Chihuahua doing here?_ Suddenly, a panic feeling bubbled up inside me. I have to get away from her NOW. It seems like I wasn't the only one who started trembling, Giselle looked as if she saw a ghost and Ruby, who got over our sub's fashion style, seemed to be alert as if she's waiting for something to happen.

Our sub saw us and smiled (I could tell by the sound of her voice). " You guys should go to your seats before I mark you guys as late." Her voice was surprisingly gentle. All at once, we noticed that we were the only one standing up and everyone in the class were staring at us. Embarrassed, we rushed to our seat.

The sub got up from her desk and walked up to the front of the class. "Good morning class." The class murmured good morning back. "Your teacher, Mrs. Collins, got moved to another school in our district so starting today I'm your new Social Studies teacher. My name is Mrs. Dolores, nice to meet you class." Somehow my panic feeling disappeared. The strange thing was, was that I never get that panic feeling unless I'm near…a monster. But Mrs. Dolores 's voice is so gentle and seems so nice, I just can't think of her being evil. I looked over at Giselle and Ruby who sat on the other side of the room, Giselle still looked freaked out by Mrs. Dolores, but Ruby seemed to have calmed down. Whatever Mrs. Dolores is, I'm going to keep my guard up when I'm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Last Period~<strong>

My last period was homeroom. _Wait! Homeroom already? Probably my ADHD did this._ Anyways, we had Mr. Miller for homeroom. He's so nice to us, he only lets our class get to choose wherever we want to sit. All the other classes had seating charts. Since the desks were all in pairs, I sat next to Giselle. Ruby and Jordan sat behind us and Logan and Jared sat in front of us.

Mr. Miller was taking attendance. He usually does it by pairs and he likes to call our last names as well because he forgets people's name easily. " Logan Turner and Jared Russell."

"Here ," called Logan and Jared.

"Aerie Snyder and Giselle Larson"

"Here," we chorused

"Ruby Hawthorne and Jordan Russell."

"Here," they yelled."

We usually had our announcements during this period. As soon as I said it, the intercom came on.

"Good afternoon, coyotes!" Our school mascot was coyotes. "The after school clubs meeting today are art, hip hop dancing, computer, and homework group. And, last but not least, I have exciting news for you 8th graders!" Our class groaned. Let's just say the principle's ideas aren't so fun.

"As you all know, our 8th grade basketball team won against the Silver Tigris, one of the top schools. All of the teachers ,including me, decided that we will have a formal dance for the 8th graders as their graduation party!" Our class suddenly erupted with chatters. Ruby started to scribble something down. We kept talking until Mr. Miller shushed us and told is the announcements are still going. We all stopped talking right away.

"The party will be next Friday on June 6th. And no 6th or 7th graders can go unless invited to go with an 8th grader. Eighth graders who plan on inviting a 6th or 7th grader, please bring your partner to the front office where Mrs. Greene will give you a pass. Remember, no dirty dancing or grinding at the party! Have a great day, coyotes!"

After the announcements, Ruby passed the note that she was scribbling earlier. I opened it and groaned. The note read, 'Let's go shopping this Friday!' Giselle caught a sight of it and groaned as well.

It's not that we didn't like shopping, it's just Ruby tends to get a little overboard when it comes to shopping. One time we went out shopping for winter coats. Well, Giselle and I managed to get one, but Ruby? She got 5 winter coats! She was about to get more, but Giselle and I had to practically drag her out. In other words, Ruby's pretty obsessed with shopping.

I wrote back,' Do we have to?' and passed it back.

Ruby saw it and begged, "Please."

Suddenly, I had an urge to say yes, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Giselle and I exchanged glances and sighed. "Fine." Ruby squealed and smiled. We smiled back, but in the corner of me eye, Jordan seemed to look kind of mad at Ruby. I wonder why…

"Aerie!" said Mr. Miller breaking my train of thought.

Immediately, I sat up and replied, "Yes?"

"Please read the next paragraph."

I was so distracted, I have no idea which paragraph to read. I was about to tell Mr. Miller that I wasn't paying attention until I heard Jared whisper, " 5th paragraph, page 261."

I whispered thanks and started reading paragraph 5. "I couldn't believe my e-"

"Aerie? Were you paying attention?" asked Mr. Miller.

I blinked. "What?"

"We're on the 3rd paragraph."

I could feel my cheeks redden when my classmates started snickering. Jared was the loudest. I gave him my death glare. He quickly shut his mouth and mouthed, Sorry. After the class quieted down, I started reading the _right_ paragraph.

* * *

><p><strong>~After School~<strong>

"Ready to go?" asked Logan, before we left the school building.

"Yeah." Suddenly I remembered my science homework was still in my locker. "Wait!"

Logan stopped abruptly and turned, "What?"

"I forgot my science homework in my locker."

"Again?" Logan shook his head and sighed. "Hurry up and go get it."

I quickly walked ( I would've ran, but Mr. McGinnis, our principle, would give me his evil eye and lecture me about no running which would've made me even slower) back to my locker. A few minutes later, I got my science homework and shut my locker.

"Hello there," purred a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Ezra Nightingale. He just transferred here a month ago. The moment he came here, he joined the popular group right away. His looks probably got him into that group. He had jet-black hair with bluish-grayish eyes. He was pretty muscular and was taller than me, probably about Logan's height. I guess he is pretty hot, but with that sly smile he's giving me right now, definitely means trouble.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"Are you Aerie Snyder?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

He gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I stepped back in surprise. Why would he pick me out of everyone? "I'm sorry, no."

"Why not?"

" Because I don't even know you." Just an excuse to say no.

"Well then," He walked up close to me, so close I could feel his breath. Then, he whispered in my ear. "Until the dance, let's get to know each other."

I flushed and quickly pushed him back. "Get away from he, you creep! I don't want to go to the dance with you nor do I want to get to know you." That sounded mean, but it I do go with him, he'll probably humiliate me at the dance. "Besides I already have someone in mind who's going to go to the dance with me. "

He didn't look hurt, but instead amused. "Let me guess, it's Logan Turner?" I was about to protest, even though he was right, but Ezra kept talking. "I don't know about Logan, but I'm pretty sure I heard Mimi saying that she's going to ask Logan to the dance with her. She seemed pretty confident that he'll say yes." Mimi was pretty much the leader of the popular girls besides Nancy.

"I don't believe you. You're just trying to trick me." I started to walk away.

"Believe what you want, Aerie. Mimi said that she's going to ask him today after school. Well since you said no, Aerie, I'm not going to be one of those annoying guys who keep asking the same girls to go to the dance. Your loss, Aerie." I heard him turn around and started walking the other way._ Whoa, he's actually giving up? That's surprising. _Then, I heard him whisper, " If only you said yes, Mrs. Collins and her _chimera_ wouldn't attack you."

"What chimera?" I turned around and saw nothing. He disappeared._ Wait, that can't be right. He can't just disappear, I would've at leas heard him thanks to my super good hearing from my dad. _I quickly walked out of that hall, for some reason I just got a bad feeling being in there.

As I walked back, I started thinking about what Ezra said. 'If I said yes, Mrs. Collins and her chimera wouldn't attack me.' Mrs. Collins doesn't have a chimera…But she does have a Chihuahua. Wait, does that that the Chihuahua is actually a chimera? But the Chihuahua is so small and a chimera's huge! Could it be that the Mist is hiding it?

Wait! What does me saying yes have anything to do with a chimera?

I didn't get to think anymore once I saw Logan leaning next to the entrance door. I was about to call Logan until I saw a flash of red hair running over to Logan. It was Mimi! Ezra was right! I stopped and listened.

"Hi, Logan" said Mimi batting her fake lashes.

"Hey." Logan looked uncomfortable.

"Guess what? I used to go to my aunt's house whose a fortune teller when I was younger. She taught me a few tricks and so the other day, I was bored so I tried doing one of those tricks and guess who I saw?"

"Who?" Logan looked uninterested. "You! According to my reading, it showed me that you're having nightmares about someone using you until you're completely tired and you were only a small child so you couldn't do anything. They'd whip you if you stopped what you were doing or going too slow. I could tell you the meaning of the nightmare, only if you go to the dance with me. What do you think?"

"I bet you those were all lies. Logan wouldn't fall for that. I looked at Logan and surprisingly his face looked conflicted. Hold up! Does that mean Logan's been having those dreams all this time? I looked worriedly at Logan. He better not say yes!

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was a long chapter. By the way, I just wanted to tell you guys that I will probably update once in 1 or 2 weeks because of the following reasons, 1) Homework , 2) I usually write big chapters like this so it take a while to writetype it all up. Anyways, Please Review. :)**


	3. Don't Say Yes!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Logan hesitated for a while. As for me, I kept chanting inside my head,<em> don't say yes, don't say yes!<em> Suddenly, Logan bursted out laughing. _What?_

"What's so funny?" asked Mimi probably as confused as I was.

Logan grinned. "That's a pretty good story you made up there, I almost believed it. Actually, I've been having really good dreams lately so, Mimi, I'm going to have to say no."

"What? Why?" Mimi looked mad. Very mad.

Logan shrugged. "Just cause."

Mimi gasped. "I'll give you one more chance, Logan; will you go to the dance with me? If you say no, you're going to regret this forever because you'll never find another girl like me." She sounded so confident that she made me want to go up there and slap her and say Logan's mine. But, I'll just humiliate myself if I do that.

"Sorry Mimi, no thanks." Mimi gasped again. Then Logan smirked, "And, Mimi, I don't want another girl like you anyways."

That was the last straw, Mimi pushed Logan and came storming my way. The moment she saw me, she sneered, "What are you looking at, bitch?" She shoved me against the wall.

I shoved her back. "Man- Whore."

"What did you just call me?"

"I said-"

I got cut off by the principle. "Girls, cut it out or I won't let you go to the dance." He gave us a warning look from his office and went back to his work.

"Ugh, whatever." Mimi walked away. I could've sworn I heard Mimi mutter, "Why did this happen? _Ezra_ said that he'll say yes no matter what. Why did it turn out this way?" before she walked around the corner.

I looked back at Logan He stared right back. Awkward, I thought. I walked over to him. Once again, he started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

Logan smiled. "Did you see Mimi's face when I said I didn't want another girl like her? Priceless!" He started laughing again, this time I laughed along.

After we finally stopped laughing, I poked Logan's side. "Let's go, your dad's gonna worry. We're five minutes later than our usual time."

* * *

><p><strong>~During Walking~<strong>

On our way back, I asked Logan the question that's been on my mind ever since we left school. " Hey, Logan," He looked over, " Why did you lie to Mimi? Her story was actually right, wasn't it?" Before he could protest, I went on. "Don't say you didn't lie because I know you did. I've known you since we were four, I'm pretty sure I can tell whether you're lying or not. You've actually been nightmares haven't you? That's what's been making you space out so much. Why didn't you tell me? Didn't we make a promise that there'll be no secrets?" The last part was a little hard to say since I am hiding the fact that I'm a demigod.

He shook his head and sighed, "You know me too well, Aerie. But you're right, I have been having nightmares."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"At first I thought it was like any other nightmare, but then I started having them every night. They replayed the exact same scene; me forced to work. I didn't want bother you because I thought I could solve it myself. Apparently, it's taking awhile." He added sheepishly, "I didn't want you to laugh at me."

I raised an eyebrow and went over to give Logan a hug. "I would never laugh at you."

When I pulled back, Logan snorted. "What about the time in 3rd grade, huh? You laughed pretty hard.

I rolled my eyes playfully. " I was only 8 years old. Give me a break."

Logan laughed. "So we good?" I nodded.

We started walking again. All of a sudden, Logan stopped walking. I bumped into him. "Whoa there, are you okay?"

I nodded and asked, "What's up?"

Logan's face was a little red. _I wonder why_. He started out slowly, "So...you know how you said no secrets?" I nodded slowly wondering what this is all about. "Do you want to know why I said no to Mimi even though she was right?" My eyes widen, _he's not gonna ask me, is he?...Nah, I doubt it. _"It's because," He swallowed. HIs face was a tomato, "... I wanted to go with you. Will you go to the dance with me?"

My jaw almost literally fell to the ground. "Yes, of course," I squealed.

Then Logan crouched down and sighed in relief. "Thank gods, I thought you were going to say no for a second there." I smiled and pulled him up to give him a reassuring hug.

"You know if you didn't ask, I would've asked myself."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows

"Yup! Now let's go, your dad's probably worried to death by now."

When we got there, Logan's dad looked furious. "What took you two so long?" He demanded. Logan's dad was pretty overprotective, but as long as you tell him where you are, he's fine. However in this case, he expected us 20 minutes earlier. Meaning he was extremely angry.

Logan casually replied, "Aerie forgot something in her locker, but her locker was jammed so we had to get a teacher. It took longer than we thought."

Mr. Turner narrowed his eyes at us. His mouth parted. I held my breath. "All right I'll forgive you this one time, but next time this happens, try to at least call me." He went back into Logan's house. I let out my breath in relief. Logan winked at me, clearly used to his dad and his over protectiveness. I rolled my eyes playfully and followed him back into his house. I just got myself Logan as my partner to the dance, maybe I do have a chance to be his girlfriend. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>~Friday, After School~<strong>

"Aerie, let's go!"

I looked at Rub, confused. "Where?"

"What do you mean, where? We're going dress shopping, of course!" she said in a 'duh' tone.

I mentally face palmed myself. Damn, I totally forgot about that. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"But I already made plans with Logan." We were gonna have a movie night to celebrate him winning against the Silver Tigris.

"Then cancel it! You need a dress to go to the dance," _she's got a point there...,_ "Giselle's coming too. Come on Aerie, please?" She did her puppy-eye look.

Usually, I could resist the puppy-eye look, but today, I just couldn't say no. I let out a sigh and said, "Fine, let me text Logan to cancel."

After I texted Logan, we went out of the school building and there, in front of us stood a _long_ limousine. I gaped at it for a second until I remembered that Ruby was rich. She usually goes on buses because she wanted to be 'normal'. _I wonder why Ruby wanted to go on a limo this time..._

Ruby seemed to have read my mind and said, "We're going to my mom's store and she wants us to go in _style._"  
>As we walked to the limo, other people stared at us. It was really uncomfortable; I could see why Ruby chose to go on buses instead.<p>

The inside of the limo was awesome! Everything looked all high class. Giselle and I just sat there in awe. Ruby seemed to have noticed that we got quiet and asked, "What?"

"Dude, I'd love to have your life right now."

Giselle bobbed her head in agreement while Ruby just waved her hand in front of us. "And have everyone stare at you every time you get out of a limo? I don't think so." Ruby shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Few Minutes Later~<strong>

The limo came to a stop. Our chauffeur got out and opened our door. "Thank you, Leon," said Ruby. Giselle and I followed her example and thanked him as well. Leon simply smiled and went back in the limo and drove away.

One word to describe the shop: Big. The store was probably the size of a mall. I looked up to read the name and right away my eyebrows wrinkled. The names were written in a cursive font and due to my dyslexia, I could barely make out anything. Giselle seeing me squint, she read it out loud for me, "It's called Lovely Couture."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Unlike the rest of us, Giselle was the only one in our group that wasn't dyslexic.

Then there was a chime. Two girls came out of the shop. They looked totally opposite of each other. One of them looked like your average Californian girl. She had a great tan and was pretty muscular. Her blonde curly hair was in a ponytail. However her eyes ruined the image, it was stormy gray that looked both pretty and intimidating.

The other girl was a punk. Her hair was spiky black with a silver circlet. Her eyes were electric blue and had a bit of freckles on her nose. I guess she is pretty, but somehow she gave off an aura that says, 'Get away from me boys.'

They probably came from the same place since they wore the exact same outfit; an orange T-shirt with blue-gray shorts. It took me a bit to read what was on their T-shirt. It read, 'Camp Half-Blood.' _Hmm...Why does that sound familiar?_

However Ruby and Giselle didn't seem to notice them and walked right past them. I speed walked to catch up to Ruby and Giselle. When I walked past the two girls, I overheard part of their conversation. The punk girl said, "I can't believe Drew tricked us into going into that shop."

The Californian girl agreed, "I know, I'm never going in there again."

After hearing that, I couldn't help but feel that I shouldn't go in there. Sadly, Ruby and Giselle had already walked in. _Too late to back out now,_ I thought. I braced myself and followed them inside.

Inside was amazing. I can see why it was so big; half of the shop was shop was full of clothes, part of it was a salon, and the other part was a spa. It was like a total makeover store...

"Ruby!" exclaimed a voice snapping me back to reality.

I looked over and blinked twice. In front of me stood a life-sized Barbie doll. Okay, she's not actually a Barbie doll, but she really looked like it. In front of me stood a woman with perfect straight blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and has the body of a supermodel. She smiled at us and said to Ruby, "It's about time, you got here. I was starting to think that you'd never come." She winked at us.

Ruby simply smiled. "Hi, mom."

_Mom?_ Giselle and I stared at both of them with big eyes. "That's your MOM?" We asked in unison. It was really hard to believe since Ruby had green eyes and brown hair while her mom had _blue eyes_ and_ blond hair._ Not only that, her mom looked like she's in her early twenties!

Ruby's mom ignored our comment and said, "You must be Ruby's friends. My name is Arianna Morgan, nice to meet you."

"Aerie Snyder, nice to meet you too."

"Giselle Larson, nice to meet you too, Mrs. Morgan."

"Oh, stop the Mrs. Morgan; just call me Arianna or Aria for short." By the way if you're wondering why Ruby's last name is Hawthorne while her mom's is Morgan is because her mom and dad didn't marry each other.

Suddenly, Aria clapped her hand really loud. "Alrighty, now that you guys are here, I'm going to turn the open sign to closed."

"Why?" asked Giselle.

"So no one would disturb us while I help you go through the entire store to help you look for the right dress." replied Aria.

I could feel the blood rushing down from my head. The _entire store?_ Oh gods.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late-ish update, I couldn't decide whether to add the dress in this or the next chapter. As you can see, obviously I went with the 2nd choice. Anyways, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Please review I want to know your opinion so I can make this story even better.<strong>


	4. The Dance part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Aerie's POV:<strong>

**~Day of the Dance~**

"Oh, Logan is definitely going to fall in love with you."  
>I groaned at Yuri, who was my hair; this was her 8th time saying that-Yes, I've been counting. "You've said that 8 times already."<p>

Yuri stopped ironing my hair. "Oh, lighten up, will you? Today is the day of your dance, you should be excited."  
>"Can you just hurry up with my hair please?" To be honest, I am excited for the dance except with Yuri repeating the exact same thing makes me feel like I shouldn't go.<p>

"I would, if you stop interrupting me." Yuri grabbed the straightener and began waving my hair again.  
>"Well, you're the one who can't talk and iron at the same time," I shot back.<p>

Yuri glared through the mirror. I glared right back. Like always, we bursted out giggling. For some reason, we just can't stay mad at each other.

Oh yeah, that's right, let me introduce you to Sayuri or Yuri. She's my dad's assistant worker. Yuri's been my dad's assistant ever since I was young so we became pretty close. She often babysat me when my dad was at work. To me, she's like my mom/sister. She's about my dad's age, just a few years younger. Yuri has straight blonde hair with red highlights and hazel eyes. If her hair had been strawberry-blonde, she would've looked like an older version of Giselle.

Yuri set the straightener and pulled the plug out of the outlet. "'Kay, we're all done with your hair, now go put on your dress."

I went back to my room where my dress laid on my bed. Surprisingly, this dress didn't take too long to find...

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"The _entire store_?" I asked hoping she'd say no.

Aria shook her head. "As much as I'd love for you to go through the entire store, you can't because it'll take too long," She answered sadly.

As for me, I sighed in relief.

Then, Aria explained how this shop's clothes were all color-coordinated by the rainbow and black and white was at the very end and asked us what color we wanted. I chose blue to match my eyes, Giselle chose yellow, and not surprisingly, Ruby chose pink. Aria clapped her hands in delight, apparently the two girls I overheard talking, had chosen black and white. Aria thought those colors were dull.

We all started looking for Giselle's first since yellow was one of the first colors in the rainbow. Hers took a while to find because most of the dresses were either too girly or too plain. After finding her dress, Ruby asked Giselle the question I forgot to ask, "Hey Giselle, who's your partner?"

Giselle answered without looking, "Jared."

"You like Jared?" I asked surprised.

"What? No!" Giselle shook her head at the idea. "Jared asked me to go with him as _friends_ because he already has a girlfriend from who knows where and he didn't want girls asking him all the time. _I_ only said yes because I too don't want guys asking me all the time and you know how I don't really like guys except for our group so don't you start playing matchmaker you two." She narrowed her eyes.

Ruby puffed her cheeks and pouted.

Next, we started looking for mine which only took a few seconds since I fell in love with the mannequin's dress.

Ruby's however took forever. She just couldn't find the 'perfect' dress. She kept liking one and after looking at it for a few seconds, she thinks it's ugly. I grabbed the last dress that Ruby had put back on the shelf and with Giselle's help; we convinced Ruby that it was the 'perfect' dress.

Ruby and Aria left to go use the restroom leaving Giselle and I by the register. At that moment, I checked the price tag of my dress and immediately my eyes widen. This dress cost over $500! I stood there in shock, so long, Giselle noticed and asked, "What's wrong?" I looked at her with sad eyes, knowing that there was no way I could afford this dress. When she saw me, she looked surprised and asked again, "What's wrong?"

I gave her a weak smile and instead of answering her question, I asked, "How much does yours cost?"

Giselle looked at hers and exclaimed, "$899!" She looked back at me with big eyes. "How much is yours?"

"Same." Both of us stood there thinking what to do next.

By that time, Ruby and Aria came back. They saw our sad faces and asked, "What's wrong?"

Giselle and I exchanged glances and replied, "We're not getting the dresses."

Aria looked shocked and started asking tons of questions. "What? Why? You don't like them? Is there something wrong with the dress? Is it the wrong col-" Ruby put her hand over her mom's mouth and said, "Calm down, Mom."

Aria glared at Ruby for cutting her off. Ruby shrank back a bit, but quickly regained her posture. "Why aren't you guys getting the dresses?"

"We can't afford these dresses," I answered sadly

Aria and Ruby's eyes widen and asked, "That's what you're worrying about?" Suddenly, they bursted out laughing.

Giselle and I looked at them, puzzled.

Finally, Ruby stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Sorry about that, we thought it was because of the dresses. About the money problem, my mom will give you those for free."

Giselle and I turned to Aria with wide eyes. "Really?"

Aria grinned. "Yep!"

I clutched my dress happily knowing now that I can have the dress, but on the other hand, Giselle , an angel, just couldn't accept it and asked, "Are you sure? Aerie's and mine combined can give you almost $2000."

Aria hesitated, "Well if you put it that way..." I nudged Giselle for saying that. I know you can't -shouldn't anyway- accept something like that so easily, but hey, it's not every day that someone gives you a dress for free that cost maybe more than your entire wardrobe at home. Aria lit up and said, "Okay, I'll give you those for free in exchange Ruby and Aerie must tell me how their dance went in _full details_."

Ruby replied, "Ok!" while I just nodded shyly.

Aria clapped her hands happily. "Yay! I just love, love stories."

"Okay, now that we're done with the dresses, let's go look for shoes!" said Ruby.

"What? I thought we're done." I complained.

"Aerie, do you plan on wearing sneakers with that dress?"

"Well, no-"

"Exactly, so let's go get some shoes."

In the end, the shoes took the longest and by the time we got back, it was about 8 o'clock.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Flashback~<strong>

I carefully put on my dress, making sure I didn't ruin my hair. My dress was a strapless, blue dress that reached down to my mid-thighs. It had a black sash with a layer of see-through black on the bottom. I was designed with tiny flowers. **(A/N all of the dresses in this chapter will be on my profile)**

I slipped on my black heels and went back to the bathroom where Yuri quickly did my make-up.

Yuri closed her eyeshadow palette. "Ok, you're all set, but Aerie, do you really want to wear this little?" She did just as I asked; eyeliner, mascara, and just a touch of eyeshadow.

"Yeah, I don't want to wear too much."

"Okay then, let's go downstairs. Logan will be here soon."

With that, we went downstairs. Although going down the stairs with heels isn't exactly very easy. I almost tripped! Thankfully, I grabbed the handrail in time. My dad was waiting for us downstairs, when he saw me, his eyes widen.

"Look at you!" exclaimed my dad, coming over to give me a hug. "You look almost like your mother?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Yuri came over to my dad's side and nudged him gently. My dad seemed to have gotten the message, whatever that is. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, Aerie, Yuri and I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Yuri and I are getting married."

I stood there wide-eyed.

My dad chuckled. "Hello? Earth to Aerie." He waved his hand in front of me.

I snapped back to reality and smiled. "Congrats! I totally approve!"

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"Of course! You've always babysat me since I was little; you're practically my mom already!" Although, inside of me I felt a little mad at my dad._ Did he forget about my real mom, Amphitrite? _I pushed those thoughts aside, I should be happy for him right now-which I kind of am.

Yuri put her hand to her chest. "Thank god, I thought you'd be upset."

Then, we all gave a group hug. I whispered in Yuri's ear. "I won't be surprised if I'm getting a younger brother or sister soon." I gave her a wink.

Yuri suddenly looked nervous, "About that..."

I stared at her, shocked. "You guys didn't..."

Yuri gave a small nod. My jaw almost literally fell to the ground. Then, Yuri said, "Just kidding!" She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Stop teasing me, Yuri," I said fighting back a smile.

My dad, on the other hand, was laughing quietly at us. I mentally face palmed. Of course! I forgot my dad had extremely good hearing-he obviously heard what I whispered to Yuri._ Why did I even bother whispering?_

Then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Logan. I'll get it." I walked as fast as I could (with heels) to the door. "Hey, "I said as I opened the door.

"Hey-whoa!" I blushed, the _whoa_ was when he saw me.

"Whoa, yourself." I smirked, but I gotta admit he did look pretty hot. He was wearing a dark gray- almost black- dress shirt with a blue tie. Everything else was black.

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Checking me out, Aerie?"

I blushed even harder. "Shut up."

Yuri came up to the doorway with my coat. "Hi, Logan. Want to come inside for a moment?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah, we really should get going, next time."

Yuri smiled. "Had a feeling you'd say that," she winked, "which is why I grabbed this when I walked up here." She handed me my coat.

"Thanks, Yuri."

"No problem. Now get going you two, me and Aerie's dad wants some alone time."

I laughed. "Okay, bye Dad." I closed the door.

"So," I jumped a bit. I almost forgot that Logan was here. "Yuri and your dad, eh?

"Yeah, they just told me that they're getting married."

"Seriously? Remind me to tell them congrats."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Dance~<strong>

I gotta say it; the teachers did a pretty good job decorating the gym. All over the gym there were streamers and balloons. The DJ was putting slow music which couples were dancing. Most people were by the punch area. Despite all the people, it was pretty easy finding our friends. They were by the DJ. You just got to look for two same shades of brown heads together. As we walked closer, Jared saw us. "About time you guys got here."

The others turned to us. The twins wore identical white shirts and dark gray pants. The only thing different was that Jared wore a yellow tie and Jordan wore a pink tie. Their usual messy, chocolate brown hair was combed back.

"Yeah, we were just talking about you guys." said Ruby flipping her hair back. Giselle nodded in agreement.

Ruby's dress was a strapless, light pink dress that fell down to her lower thighs. It had a black sash in the middle. To perfect the look, she curled her hair into big ringlets.

Giselle's dress was the only dress that had straps. Hers was a yellow, vintage-looking dress. It had strips of lace across the dress and a black bow in the middle. Like Ruby, she curled her hair also.

"Come on, we're not that late, are we?" Logan joined their conversation.

As my friends talked, my eyes started to wander off all over the gym. Hmm...Nancy and the popular group are by the bleachers; better not go near there...the two girls I overheard from before are here too...hey wait! The two girls from before are _here_? I'm almost a hundred percent sure that they don't go to our school! What are they doing here? Wait there's two guys with them this time, one of them had jet-black, messy hair with sea-green eyes and the other had black-brown hair with dark eyes.

Those four were dressed to dance. The Californian girl wore a shoulder dress. It had a floral design for the shoulder part and had a black sash in the middle. This time, the Californian girl let down her curly, blonde hair.

I could barely recognize the punk girl. She had her spiky hair straightened. She wore a strapless dress with a lacy white sash.

"Aerie?" I suddenly heard my name in my friends' conversation.

I turned around and saw that everyone left to dance and only Logan and I were the only one from our group standing there. "What?"

Logan looked at me straight in the eye. "Everyone else is dancing, want to dance?"

I smiled. "Sure."

At first, it was a little awkward since both of us didn't know how to dance, but after a bit, we got a hang of it and began having fun with it.

All of a sudden, Nancy screeched, "Percy Jackson!" Everyone stopped dancing and turned toward Nancy. Soon everyone crowded around her to see what's going on.

Logan whispered in my ear, "It's hot in here, want to go outside?"

I nodded and together, we sneaked out of the gym.

**Percy's POV:**

'Why, oh, _why_ is_ Nancy _here?' was the first thought, I thought when I first stepped into the gym. Why were we even here in the first place? Well, Chiron sent an IM to me and Annabeth to check on our new demigods who were sent out to this school to find more new demigods. He sent Thalia, who just happened to be at the camp, and Nico to help. The problem was, was that he forgot to tell us the new demigods' names. We tried IMing Chiron, but for some reason, it wouldn't work.

After searching for them for a while and finding out that it was useless, we decided to dance since there was nothing else to do. It was pretty weird seeing Nico and Thalia dancing together since Thalia was a hinter. At first we were all surprised to hear Thalia telling Nico to dance with her, she said it was fine, Artemis didn't mind.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at Annabeth. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress.

"I'm thirsty; I'm going to go get drinks, okay?"

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting over there," I pointed to the wall. She nodded and disappeared into the crowd. As I walked to our spot, I felt a tap on my shoulder._ Annabeth?_ I turned around and saw Nancy instead.

She walked up close to me. "Hey, there," she purred. "I've never seen you here before."

"What do you want?" I didn't even bother hiding the bitterness in me voice. Whatever Nancy was doing, it's disgusting and is definitely making me uncomfortable.

Nancy didn't seem to notice the bitterness in my voice and gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine. "I just want to know your name."

_She doesn't recognize me? _"I think you already know."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'd remember a name of a hottie like you. Care to remind me?" She winked at me.

I tried my best not to show my disgust on my face. "Oh, really? Do you really not remember me? I'm the kid that you bullied on at Yancy academy. My name is Percy Jackson."

Nancy's eyes looked as if they were to pop out. "Percy Jackson!" Great, everyone's staring at us now, way to go, Nancy. Nancy quickly regained her posture after her sudden outburst. "Oh, I see how it is. You worked out and became hot so you could be with me, right? That's why you're here now."

I was beyond words; this girl truly believes that the world revolves around her. Before I could respond a voice behind me said, "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" It was Annabeth, back with our drinks and boy, does she look scary.

Nancy raised her eyebrows at me. "That's your girlfriend? Percy, you could do way better than that _dumb _blonde, break up with her and go out with me."

Even from afar, I could hear Annabeth snap at the word, dumb. Calling an Athena child dumb, is the worst insult you can give to them. She walked up to Nancy and poured our punch all over her. Nancy's face was priceless. Annabeth jabbed her finger at Nancy's chest. "You, seriously need to get your head checked. Stop thinking that the world revolves around you and _stay _away from Percy." Annabeth's glare toward Nancy even scared some people behind Nancy. "Come on, Percy." She strolled off to the back exit. Thalia appeared from the crown and went up to Annabeth to give her a high-five. Both me and Nico followed behind.

Once we were out, we were face to face with five hellhounds. I quickly gave Annabeth her dagger and Nico did the same with Thalia since the girls were wearing dresses and had no place to hide them.

Then, we got into our battle stance and braced ourselves for five hellhounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the late-ish update, but anyways I hope I didn't make any of the PJO characters OCC. Also, many thanks to -Mellark for being the first reviewer, just one review can really make my day so Please review!<strong>


	5. The Dance, The Last day of School

**PLEASE READ!**

**One of my reviewer asked if Percy and Annabeth is 17 or 18. The answer is that yes they are. They go to their own high school and all that. And then, they get an IM from Chiron telling them to come to this school to check the new demigods. I didn't realize that I didn't explain it very well so sorry if you got confused. And, many thanks to -Payne, DaughterOfNike16, and Vivi007 for reviewing. I couldn't stop smiling after reading your reviews. Okay, enough about me, enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aerie's POV:<strong>

Logan was right; it was really hot in there. The night air felt absolutely refreshing but a little chilly. "Hey, Aerie,"Logan waved for me to go to him, "come on, if we stand by the door we're going to get caught by the teachers." He was already further behind the gym. _How did he get there so fast?_

I quickly walked over to him and behind the gym was our playground for recess. Of course it's not like the elementary school ones; it's just a simple, asphalt ground with some basketball courts. To our left, was the track field and to our right, was just plain old grass where guys usually play soccer.

We went over to sit on one of the benches by the basketball courts. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Like always, Logan was the one who broke it. "So, Aerie, do you know about Greek Mythology?"

I cocked an eyebrow. Logan isn't the type of person to be interested in Greek Mythology. "Yeah, why?"

"I think it's related to the nightmares I've been getting."

I scooted closer to him in interest. "Really? How?"

"In my latest nightmare, one of the workers who were forcing me to work called the main leader, Helios, who was one of the Greek titans."

I took this information in slowly, didn't the demigods from camp something I forgot, defeat all of the titans? How did I know this? My mom sent me an IM telling me what happened. "Did you figure out anything else?"

Logan got quiet.

I poked his side and Logan quickly sat up. He slowly turned towards me and sighed. _He was spacing out again. _"Logan, you need to stop doing that. I can't help you if you don't tell me anything," I groaned.

"Sorry, it's just...when I think about something, I just start to space off."

I nod, waving my hand for him to continue.

"And actually I haven't figured out anything else, but I have a theory."

"A theory?"

"Yeah. In the nightmare, I looked about 2-3 years old, and my theory is that this nightmare might actually be a flashback from when I was 2 or 3 years old."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Logan held up his hand. "Wait, let me explain first. The thing is, is that I don't remember anything during my 2-3 years. I know it's common for you not to remember anything during those years, but you should remember bits and pieces. I don't remember anything. Also, there's like no trace of me when I was 2-3 years at home. Dad told me that we've been living there ever since I was born, but there's no pictures at all of when I was 2-3 years old, and that's really strange since there were tons of pictures of me when I was 1 and 4 years old. It was like I was never there during that time.

He paused for a moment but went on. "I tried asking my dad about my mom. I thought maybe I was with her during that time, but my dad said that she disappeared right after I was born. To make matters worse, with all these stuff going on, I started seeing weird things."

"Weird things?" Logan stared at me, probably thinking whether or not to tell me. "I won't laugh," I promised.  
>Logan gave in and said, "Yesterday, I could've sworn I saw a satyr come out of a Mexican restaurant with enchiladas. I know it sounds stra-"<p>

"It's not strange!" I blurted. Logan looked at me, shocked, which instantly turned into confused. I've always considered that Logan might be a demigod and I'd always doubted it in the end, but this was solid evidence. His mom was probably a goddess and he saw through the Mist. Logan was dyslexic and diagnosed with ADHD. _How should I tell him about this? _I cleared my throat. "Hey, Logan about the Gre-"

THUMP!

Our heads turned back to the gym. The thump came from the side of the gym. I got up. "What was that?"

"Let's go check it out."

When we got there, we saw the strange group from before. The Californian girl was holding a dagger, the punk girl had a sword **(A/N I know she uses bows and arrows, but how is Nico going to hide that?)**, and the guys also had swords.

I stared at the guy with sea-green eyes's sword. It was Celestial Bronze! I looked back at the strange group, these people are demigods!

**Percy's POV:**

Oh crap! Some mortals found us. It was a guy and a girl, they probably came together as a couple. The guy had spiky white-blonde hair with pale blue eyes and the girl had pitch-black, wavy hair with teal eyes. Somehow, she looked familiar, like someone I met before, but I can't recall who it was.

For some reason, the girl was staring at my sword. _Can she see through the Mist? _A sign of recognition passed through her face. _Wait, is she one of the demigods we were looking for? _I shook my head at that thought, the chances were pretty low.

Thalia went up to the couple and used the Mist on them. "You two will forget anything that happened out here; in fact you guys only came out for a breather. Now you guys are going back to dance again." The couple looked dazed and walked back inside. Once they were inside, we all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank gods, that worked," said Nico.

Thalia stared a stare that almost looked like a glare **(A/N if that makes any sense...) **at Nico. "What? Did you think I wasn't good enough?"

Nico's dark eyes widen. "N-no, of course not."

"Then, what?" Thalia demanded. Despite the tone of Thalia's voice, she had a mischievous glint in her eye. Poor Nico.

Nico started to stutter even more. "I-I m-m-meant ummm...," he looked over at me and Annabeth, "guys, help me!"

Annabeth and I laughed. Annabeth walked between Nico and Thalia. "Break it up, guys and Thalia? Stop teasing Nico."

Thalia gave Annabeth a playful pouty face but said nothing. Nico, once again, sighed in relief.

I walked over to them and said, "I say we should go home, if we stay here any longer; more monsters will show up. I mean there are 3 kids of the Big Three here and all." The three of them stared at me strangely. "What?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No it's just, that was actually a smart idea."

Thalia nodded. "For once, you're not being a Kelp Head."

"Hey! I can be smart too!" I fake hurt.

The three of them just laughed at my expression. Then, Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, you're right, but don't get your hopes too high, you're only right _this _time." She emphasized the work 'this'.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Come on, I've been right before..."

Annabeth looked up at me with her beautiful stormy, gray eyes. "Really? I don't remember any..." I leaned down towards her. We were about to kiss until we heard gagging noises in front of us.

It was both Thalia and Nico. Thalia spat out, "You two seriously _need _to stop flirting and kissing, it's disgusting!"

Nico nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes, this time Annabeth joined. "Fine then let's go." Thalia and Nico walked ahead of us while we walked closely behind. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her back. I gave her a quick but sweet kiss on the lips and quickly put my fingers on my lips so she wouldn't make a noise.

She smiled happily as we walked hand-in-hand back to my car.

**Aerie's POV:**

I was dancing. I don't remember why or when I even started dancing. Logan and the rest of my friends were also dancing beside me. I stopped for a second to try to remember, but all I remember was Nancy screaming Percy Jackson and Logan asking me to sneak outside with him. _What happened after that?_

Giselle noticed that I had stopped dancing and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What was I doing before I was dancing?"

Giselle looked at me strangely. "You and Logan went outside for some fresh air."

"That's it?"

"Well, that's what you told me, are you okay, Aerie?"

That's weird; I don't remember telling Giselle that at all. Before I could respond, Ruby yelled over the loud music, "Aerie! Giselle! Why are you guys standing there like lost puppies? Dance!"

"Ruby's right, let's dance, it is a dance after all."

Giselle just gave me a concerned look.

"Giselle, I'm fine, I was just having one of those moments where I forget something." I could tell that Giselle didn't really believe me, but she decided to dance anyways.

Before I knew it, the dance was over and by the time I got home, my feet were so sore from dancing in heels that I could barely walk upstairs. I quickly changed from my dress to my pj's and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Last day of School~<strong>

I sat with my friends on the bleachers, listening to the teachers give their final speech to the eighth graders. After about 30 minutes, it was over and school's out.

When I got down from the bleachers, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Mrs. Dolores. "Aerie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, okay," I said suspiciously. _What does she want?_

She looked past my shoulder. "Logan? I want to talk to you also,"

Logan walked up to us as Giselle called from the bleachers. "Wait up, Aerie!" Then, she saw Mrs. Dolores. Her face went white. She hurried down the bleachers and ran to my side. "What are you guys doing?"

Mrs. Dolores smiled at Giselle. "It's nothing, dear. I just wanted to have a talk with Aerie and Logan. Now why don't you go see your other friends?"

Giselle suddenly went into overprotective mode meaning she won't let me or Logan out of her sight. "Can I come too? Please? _Please_?

Mrs. Dolores hesitated for a moment. "Alright, now let's go to a quieter place, how about we go behind the gym?" She pointed to the back exit.

We started going to the back exit when I heard Mrs. Dolores mutter under her breath, "Stupid mortal. Oh well, I guess one more dead wouldn't hurt." She grabbed her dog carrier and started walking.

Wait a minute, _what _did she just say?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy ending! Don't you just love them? JK it's only fun if you're the author lol. By the way, has anyone read the Serpent's Shadow? I have, it was great! I'm so sad that the series end though. How did you guys feel about the ending? Anyways, please review!<strong>


	6. One more dead wouldn't hurt, right?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I grabbed Giselle's arm and half-dragged her to Logan, who was further ahead of us, away from Mrs. Dolores.<p>

"Ow, Aerie, let go," Giselle complained.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to pull you so hard," I apologized. I couldn't help it, I had to get both of us a safe distance away from Mrs. Dolores.

Giselle rubbed the spot where I grabbed her. "It's fine, but Aerie, why did you pull me over here?" Logan looked confused as well.

"I'll explain in a bit, but for now, we need to distance ourselves from Mrs. Dolores," I whispered hoping Mrs. Dolores wouldn't hear. Logan still looked confused while Giselle, surprisingly, nodded like crazy.

Once we were far away, I told them what Mrs. Dolores said. Giselle looked so scared that she looked like she was going to burst out crying. Logan gave me a shocked look but didn't say anything. I wasn't surprised that both of them didn't ask whether I heard right because they knew how well my hearing was.

"What are we going to do?" Giselle asked in a panic voice.

I didn't know what to say, I have a feeling that Mrs. Dolores is a monster, but how exactly am I supposed to explain _that_ to them? In the end, I just kept quiet.

Logan, being the smart one, replied, "We can't let her know that we know what she's up to, for now just go with it."

Giselle began to protest, "But what i-" Giselle's face went even paler than I thought it could. "How did she get there so fast?" Her voice was barely audible.

We looked up and saw Mrs. Dolores by the exit. I could feel my blood drain from my face. Mrs. Dolores _is _a monster. I looked at Giselle and Logan, both shocked. I don't want to drag them into this, but Mrs. Dolores called for Logan so he has to come and Giselle is definitely not going to let us out of her sight.

I have to protect both of them. Desperate, I looked for a water source and found a water fountain. My water skills-I'll admit- aren't very good despite the fact that my mom is the sea goddess. She mostly taught me fighting skills because my mom had to stay in the underwater palace, so if I used any of my water powers, it might change the currents or something and Poseidon would be mad at Amphitrite.

"Children? Why did you guys stop walking? Let's go," Mrs. Dolores said in a sweet voice as she opened the back exit.

The three of us had no other choice but to follow. Just before the door closed, I dropped my phone to keep it from closing. As much as I love my phone, I had to keep the door open, if I needed to use my water powers.

"Aerie? I think you dropped your phone," Mrs. Dolores noticed. _How did she know? _I'm pretty sure I covered it with my foot when I purposely dropped it. Mrs. Dolores continued, "Don't worry, Aerie I won't take your phone since today is the last day of school after all." As she said that, I picked up my phone and left my anklet to stop the door again. These doors are auto-locked.

Mrs. Dolores opened the dog carrier's door and her Chihuahua came out. The Chihuahua slowly turned into something bigger, more vicious. Its small head turned into a lion's head with blood on the tips of its mane. The body turned into a goat's and its paws became hooves. Its furry tail became serpents with venom dripping down from its mouth. The Chihuahua was actually a chimera! _Chimera...why does that ring a bell? _Mrs. Dolores smiled sweetly at us. "Now then, children, please die."

With that, the chimera charged at us. I grabbed Giselle, who was shell-shocked, and pulled her with me out of harm's way. Thankfully, Logan recovered from seeing the Chihuahua transforming into a chimera and dodged the chimera. "What is _that_?" Giselle asked with huge eyes.

"It's a chimera. A lion, goat, and serpent all in one. Watch out for the serpent's venom, it's deadly," I warned. I reached down for my anklet and left my phone there again. I squeezed the dolphin charm and the anklet turned into a Celestial Bronze sword. Giselle and Logan stared at my sword._ Ah...this must be so confusing and scary for them, _I sighed. "Guys, stop staring at my sword and focus on the chimera."

Both of them snapped up and looked straight ahead. Mrs. Dolores looked at me curiously, "Aerie? You seem to know a lot about this world."

"Of course I do, I am a demigod after all." I could feel Logan's hard stare. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face so I continued, "And, what about you, Mrs. Dolores?" I pointed my sword at her. "You're obviously not human."

"You're right, I'm not a human." Mrs. Dolores rolled up her sleeves, revealing her green, scaly skin. "I am the Echidna, the mother of all monsters."

_Great, leave it to me to attract the mother of all monsters and her son, the chimera. _"Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Oh, Aerie you guys are such nice children to teach, but Lord Helios's offer was just too tempting, now if you'll do your teacher a favor and let sonny eat you."

"Pfft yeah, like we'll do that. Get back guys."

I ran toward the chimera and jumped. I got to admit it, that chimera's smart. He immediately dodged and went towards Giselle and Logan. It stopped right in front of them and took a huge breath. _Wait...a chimera can breathe fire, right? _Oh gods, they don't know that! "Guys, run! It can breathe fire!" But I said it too late, I could see the fire about to come out and they're not going to dodge it in time. "No!" I felt a tug in my stomach and the door blasted out water, dousing all of us. I guess the chimera doesn't like water; it turned to me and charged. I told myself to move, but controlling water really drains out my power and I was too dazed to move. Time seemed to slow down; I could see the chimera coming and closer...

"Chimera, SLEEP!" commanded a voice. The chimera stopped and looked sleepy and even though the command was to the chimera, I felt the urge to drop down and take a nice, long nap. Through my dazed eyes, I saw a girl figure running towards me. It was Ruby. She looked at me and then the chimera, who was still sleepy, and then at me again. "Well? Kill it before my charmspeak wears off."

I stood up straight, more awake. I jumped, and with my sword, I stabbed the chimera and sliced a big gash. The chimera roared in pain. Its serpent tail bit me on the arm. I screamed at cut off the serpent. I yanked its fangs off, only to find my blood and its venom dripping off of its mouth. Trying not to think about how bad the venom could do to my body, I threw it in the chimera's mouth when it roared again in pain because I cut off its tail. The chimera choked on its own venom and died. Once it was dead, it turned into gold dust and the windswept it all away.

I could barely stand up, using my sword as a cane. _One down, one more to go_. I looked at the Echidna. Boy, does she look furious. "How dare you kill my son-" Two figures went behind her and then two blades went through the Echidna. One through her neck and the other through her stomach. The Echidna immediately turned into gold dust revealing the two figures behind her. It was Jared and Jordan, both holding some weird kind of gold dagger.

It was quiet. All of us stared at each other in shock. None of us dared to say anything. Finally, Giselle spoke up, "What the hell just happened?" She turned to me. "Y-you just killed that thing and Jared and Jordan killed Mrs. Dolores. What is going o-"

"We'll explain it later," Ruby interrupted. "For now, we need to get out of here before more monsters come."

"Where?" one of the twins asked. My eyesight started to blur so I couldn't figure out who said it.

"My house," I answered, "my dad already knows about this." I started to see patches of black. "Anyone got ambrosia or nectar? I think I'm going to faint."

"Oh, gods, you look terrible." Ruby searched her bag and took out a piece of cake out of a Ziploc bag. "Here, eat this."

I reached for it and stuffed it in my mouth. It tasted like the homemade strawberry cheesecake that my dad and I used to make all the time. My eyesight began to clear and I could feel the venom disappearing from my body. I looked at my wound; there was still a bite mark but there was no venom or blood seeping out. That ambrosia cake gave me more energy to stand up. "Thanks, Ruby I feel much better. Now let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>~Aerie's House~<strong>

Now that I think about it, I never did invite anyone over except for Logan. I felt a little weird opening the door. "Dad, I brought some friends ov- Hi Yuri." I mentally face palmed. I forgot that Yuri might be here. I quickly covered my hand over my wound.

"Aunt Yuri?"

All heads turned to Giselle. _Aunt? _Yuri seemed surprised as well. "Giselle?" A sign of recognition passed her face. "Giselle, it is you!" Both of them hugged. When they pulled back, Yuri noticed, "Why are you wet?" She turned to us. "Now that I look at you guys, why is Logan wet too?"

"About that..." I trailed off. They got wet when I used the water fountain.

"I'll go get some towels." Yuri started to go upstairs.

I lifted up my hand. "Wait, it's fine, we don't need it."

"Yes, you do," She turned to us, "you guys are going to catch a col- what is that?" She pointed to my wound.

My hand flew to cover my wound. "It's nothing."

"That is not nothing! That was obviously a bite mark! Let me see, Aerie."

My dad seemed to have heard the commotion and came downstairs. He glanced at my wound and gave me a look that said did-it-happen-again? I gave him a nod. He clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "How about everyone besides Aerie go to the living room where we'll talk about what happened while I treat Aerie's wound?"

Everyone started going to the living room except for Yuri who gave me a concerned look, but she went anyways.

After treating my wound, we went back to the living room and sat down on the sofas. Ruby stood up. "Okay, I'll start. You guys all know about the Greek mythology-"

"And Roman," the twins interjected. _Roman? Why Roman?_

"And Roman mythology, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, they're all real."

"I knew it!" Giselle, Logan, and Yuri exclaimed.

"Yuri?" I asked. I wasn't surprised to hear Giselle and Logan say that ( I mean they just got attacked by a chimera, why wouldn't they believe it? ) but I don't get why Yuri would say that.

"Ever since I was little, I saw nymphs, satyrs, all that stuff, but I found out that no one else can see them so I kept it quiet." she answered.

"Same here except when I was little, I told everyone that I could see them, because I thought everyone could see them you know?" Giselle looked at Yuri and continued, "But when they couldn't see them, everyone thought I was a liar and from then on I was ignored from everyone. It got so bad that I had to move." Giselle shared quietly.

"It's okay, we don't think you're a liar," I reassured. Giselle gave me a thankful smile. "What about you, Logan?"

"I've been seeing weird things too and after that chimera attack, I was pretty convinced,"

Ruby nodded. "Anyways, those gods from the myths still get together with humans and make-"

"You mean there are still demigods around?" Yuri blurted.

"You're talking to one right now," I turned to Ruby, "You _are _a demigod, aren't you?"

Ruby nodded. "My mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty."

Well that's no surprise considering the fact that no matter what Nancy and her group did to Ruby, Ruby would always find a way to look pretty. _Wait, if her mom is Aphrodite, then does that mean Aria's actually Aphrodite?_ "So, you're saying Aria is actually Aphrodite?"

"Yup, the cool thing is, is that many celebrities shop there and they didn't even realize that they just met a goddess."

"That's cool, and what about you guys?" I looked at the twins. "Who's your parent?"

"Our dad is Vulcan, the blacksmith god and the god of volcanoes," They replied in unison.

I looked at them, confused. "Don't you mean Hephaestus?"

The twins shook his heads. "No, we mean Vulcan. The Roman gods are real too."

I was still a bit confused. "How come I've never heard of them before?"

Jordan shrugged. "I'm not surprised that you don't know. None of us, Romans knew about you Greeks until last year. The gods have kept us apart because in the past, the Romans and the Greeks always fought. Last year, there was a big war and Juno, or Hera to you guys, brought us together to fight the war."

That took me a bit to sink in. All I knew was that there was a big war that involved giants and Gaea. The others except for my dad got it right away. "Okay, so there's both Greek and Roman demigods?" Ruby and the twins nodded. "I guess that makes sense, if there are Greek demigods, why not Roman? How about we talk about what happened today? Logan you mentioned something about a chimera?"

Logan nodded and explained what happened. Yuri seemed pretty amazed at me after Logan was done explaining. "Wow, Aerie you sound experienced."  
>Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I saw how you fought. I think you're one of the demigods we were looking for."<p>

"You came to our school to search for demigods?"

"No, we came here because the three of us lived near this school," replied Jared. "That's why Ruby, Jordan, and I sometimes say we're busy to your invites to hang out. Who would've thought that one of them, or maybe even both of the demigods that we were looking for, was right in front of us?"

"Well I probably am one of the demigods you were looking for. My mom is Amphitrite. I lived with her for three years and during those three years; she taught me how to fight."  
>Ruby turned to Giselle and Logan. "Both of you can see through the Mist so one of you has got to be a demigod."<p>

"It's Logan," said Yuri confidently.

Logan stared at Yuri. "Why me?"  
>"Giselle's dad is my brother and I've met Giselle's mom, she looked pretty human to me"<br>"Any goddess can try to look human." Ruby hesitated. "But most goddesses disappear right after they give birth so I guess Giselle's mom isn't a goddess."  
>"My mom disappeared right after I was born," said Logan.<p>

"Then, you're probably a demigod," Ruby confirmed. "Do you know anything about your mom?"

Logan shook his head. "No, but my dad might."  
>As if on cue, the doorbell rang. My dad got up and opened the door. It was Logan's dad. He looked over my dad's shoulder towards Logan. He said something to my dad and walked over to Logan. "How many times do I have to tell you to tell me first before you come over? I was worried sick!" He scolded.<p>

"Sorry."  
>Logan's dad groaned. "You need to take this more seriously, Logan."<p>

"Sorry," Logan apologized again. He got quiet for a moment. "Dad, was mom a...goddess?"

Logan's dad looked surprised, but it disappeared quickly. "What kind of nonsense are-" He was interrupted by my dad who put his hand on Logan's shoulder, shaking his head. _Dad knows that Logan is a demigod? _Logan's dad let out a huge sigh and said, "Yes."

Logan looked shocked for a moment. "Which goddess?"

"You probably don't know her since she isn't one of the major goddesses. Your mom is Khione, the goddess of snow." I got to say it; I wasn't too surprised to hear that. Logan has always preferred cold over hot. He can go outside when it's snowing with a T-shirt and shorts on.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence until Ruby suddenly stood up straight. "It's getting late, I have to go home."  
>The twins stood up as well. "Us too!"<p>

"I can take you guys home," Yuri volunteered.

"You're not sleeping over?" I asked. Ever since the dance, Yuri's been sleeping over at our house.

Yuri shook her head. "I have some paperwork to do at home."

Sensing that, that was the end of the whole discussion, my dad went upstairs as Yuri, Ruby, and the twins started out the door. Logan's dad stared at his son. "Come, I'll tell you everything at home."  
>Logan and his dad started out the door. I pulled Logan back. "Sorry for not telling you about all this even though we made that promise."<br>"It's okay; I understand why you kept this a secret." I must've looked pretty sad because Logan said, "Lighten up, Aerie! Tomorrow's the first day of summer, don't be so gloomy."

I smiled, Logan _hated _the summer weather. He continued, "That reminds me, I got some free movie tickets, want to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>

I sat up and stretched. After waking up at six a.m. for school the last few days, sleeping in felt awesome. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, all that and then went back to my room. I threw on a sea-green tank top and black shorts. Unconsciously, I reached for my phone, which was usually on my bed table, only to find nothing. Remembering that I left it back at school, I groaned.

Suddenly there was a loud THUMP! I turned to Logan's house. The noise came from his house. At first I thought about going to see what happened, but I shrugged away that thought. Logan probably made something fall again. Every now and then, there would be a loud noise coming from them.

I quickly put on my gladiators, my ankle, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs to eat breakfast/lunch. While I was eating, there were two more loud THUMPS. That's weird, Logan's not _that _clumsy. "Aerie?" my dad yelled from upstairs. "Can you check next door? What's going on over there?"

"Okay," I yelled back. I stuffed the rest of my food in my mouth and quickly put the plates away. I went outside only to find the door to Logan's house wide open. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about the door being wide open like that. "Logan?" I called as I got closer to the house. I took one glance inside and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry for the late update, I had a really busy week. School's ending which means final testings so I didn't really have much time to write this. Once again, many thanks to those who reviewed. To answer DaughterOfNike16's question, yes the Serpent's Shadow was the last book in that series. I hope I did the fighting scene alright because I suck at writing those, I usually do a time skip to where they're all done fighting. Anyways, please review! :D<strong>


	7. Gone

**Thank you Bookworm WinkS, SerenePanic, DaughterOfNike16 for reviewing! Those reviews are what's motivating me to keep writing! Also this story reached over 1,000 hits! Yay! It's nice to know how many people visited this story. Okay, enough of this now, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I own the series, but sadly I don't. :(**

* * *

><p>Logan's house was trashed. One of the tables was smashed in half. The couch looked as if it was clawed. The flat screen TV had fallen face front on the floor. All of their lamps, chairs, plants got knocked down. Their usual, white carpet had mud on it and there was a big hole in the wall.<p>

Slowly, I inched closer for a better look, I paled. Those marks didn't just look like claw marks, they_ are _claw marks! That hole in the wall had a fist mark meaning someone-no, some_thing _had done this. There's no way this could be a work of a human.

"Aerie?"

I turned to see Logan's dad who just came back from his morning jog. "Mr. Turner."

"What's the matter? You look a bit pale," he asked confused. Trembling, I lifted my finger towards his 's dad turned to see where I pointed and his eyes widened. "Logan," he muttered, "oh gods, please not again!" Logan's dad ran into his house and yelled, "Logan!" There was no reply. . . "Logan, answer me, _please_!" Logan's dad's voice cracked.

I stood there in horror, once again, there was no reply; only silence. Logan's dad ran upstairs to search for his son. I finally got my body moving and followed him. Upstairs was in a worse situation than downstairs. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. I looked in the guest room and saw the bed flipped over. All of the closets and doors were wide open.

As Logan's dad searched the other rooms, I went into Logan's room. As I expected, his room hadn't been spared. I was pretty used to seeing his room messy, but whoever came in here really made a mess. No, not who, what. I'm pretty sure that it was a monster that broke in here. I scanned the room for any clues of what came in here. Then, something shined under Logan's desk. I grabbed it and examined it. It was a crystal cross with snowflake-like sticks coming out. This snowflake/cross thing looked exactly like the ring Logan had. "What is this doing here?" I wondered out loud.

Logan's dad rushed into the room. "What's what?" He looked at what I was holding and a sign of recognition passed through his face. "Khione has been here."

"What? How did you know?"

"What you're holding is the symbol that Khione and I made together. You see, I was a Christian when I met Khione. When I found out that the Greek gods were real, it was pretty hard for me because I believed in God so I rejected Khione right away, but I gradually got over it and welcomed her back. When we got back together, we made that symbol. The cross for me who once believed in Christianity and a snowflake for Khione being the goddess of snow. The only people who would recognize this would be me, your dad, Khione and now you. Your dad is still at home, he couldn't have done this. No one else can come here except for Khione." He ran his hands through his white-blonde hair and groaned, "I can't believe that she would kidnap her own son."

"He's really gone, isn't he?" I asked in a whisper.

Logan's dad gave me a sorrowful look and nodded.

It was quiet. We just didn't know what to say. A few minutes later, I couldn't take the silence anymore and said, "We should go tell my dad, he deserves to know."

Logan's dad nodded. "Okay." I left their symbol on Logan's desk.

* * *

><p>I opened the front door and saw my dad watching TV. He looked up at me and said, "Hey, you came back early," then he saw our sad faces, "okay, what happened?"<p>

"He's gone, I mumbled.

"What?"

Logan's dad spoke up, "Logan's gone. Khione-she kidnapped her own son and left my house trashed."

"How did you know it was Khione?"

"She left the symbol in Logan's room," He covered his eyes with his hands, "Oh gods; I don't know what to do. Why would she kidnap her own son? _Why_?" his voice cracked again.

"Calm down, its okay. We'll figure this out. Here, let me get you something to drink so you can calm down," my dad offered.

They started for the kitchen as the doorbell rang. It was Giselle, Ruby, Jared, and Jordan. "Hey, Aerie we're going to the mall, want to come with us?" Ruby asked. When she saw me shaking my head, she asked, "Why not?"

I explained to them what happened. After I was done, reality finally hit me. _Logan is really gone. . . _Tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and said to my friends, "We have to go rescue him!"

"But we don't even know where he is," said Giselle.

"We don't, but Chiron might know where Khione is," said Ruby.

"Who's Chiron?"

"He's the camp director of Camp Half-Blood. The camp that Jared, Jordan, and I go to every summer," answered Ruby.

_Camp Half-Blood . . . why does that sound familiar? _I snapped my fingers. I remember now, that's the camp that my mom insisted for me to go, but I never did. "Let's go there right away!"

"Let's go where?" asked my dad who came back from the kitchen with Logan's dad.

"Camp Half-Blood," I answered, "Ruby said that someone there might know where Khione is."

"Isn't that the camp that your mom wanted you to go?"

I nodded.

My dad hesitated. "I don't know if I can let you go. It's too dangerous."

"Dad, I have to. We _need _to go rescue Logan."

My dad stared at me and sighed. "All right, but how are you going to get there?" I don't want to leave Will," Logan's dad, "here all alone." He motioned over to Logan's dad, who was sitting on one of our armchairs, not listening to our conversation.

"Leave that to us." The twins pulled out three whistles. "We can use these to some pegasi to come here."

"Can they hear us from this far?"

"Don't worry these are made of Stygian Ice, but they'll break right after we use them though." **(A/N I know, those whistles are supposed to call hellhounds, but just for the sake of the story, let's just say they work for both pegasi and hellhounds)**

"Are you sure we can use them?"

"Logan's our friend, he's worth it." Then the twins blew the whistles before I could say anymore.

Soon, three pegasi were at my door. They were beautiful. Two of them were chocolate brown and the other was pure white. The white one had its hair braided while the brown ones had its hair all loose. I could tell right away from that braid that the white one was a girl and the rest were boys. I've always had a thing for horses; I could tell what they're feeling right away. I can't talk to them, like how I can with fishes, I just have a feeling.

Ruby went over to the white Pegasus. "This one's mine. I would ride her, but I'll ride with Jordan's today. Aerie, Giselle you guys can ride on her. Don't worry, Angelcake won't hurt you."

"Wait a sec; we don't even have any experience with riding horses, let alone a Pegasus." Giselle protested.

"Actually, I rode a horse before; riding a Pegasus shouldn't be too hard." I walked over to Angelcake and stroked her. She nuzzled against my hand.

Ruby clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay then, let's go, Aerie if you want to grab anything, you should go get it right now."

"Actually," my dad interrupted, "you should bring a pair of clothes. I have a feeling you're going to stay there for a while."

I nodded and ran upstairs to pack. I grabbed my backpack and quickly stuffed all of my clothes. _Let's see do I have everything? Shirts and Jackets: check. Pants and accessories: che-_no wait! _Where's the dolphin necklace that Logan gave me? _I looked at my bed table and there it was, laying there under my lamp. Instead of stuffing it in my backpack and made a promise._ No matter what, I promise I'll get you back home, away from Khione. _After that, I went to the bathroom and grabbed some toiletries. I stuffed it all in my backpack and ran back downstairs.

My dad was waiting for me downstairs. When I got down, her pulled me into a hug. Then he whispered in my ear, "Promise me, you'll be safe, Aerie."

"I will, I promise."

He pulled back and then patted me on the shoulder. "Off you go then."

I nod and went over to Angelcake. Everyone was already on their pegasi. When I got on, Angelcake grunted as if to say; _you're too heavy! _"Am I too heavy?"

Angelcake nodded. All of a sudden, tons of thoughts popped up inside my head. _No way! Last I checked I only gained four ounces and I checked that two days ago. How much did I gain during those two days? Well I did eat a lot last night . . ._ "Um . . ." Giselle's voice broke my train of thought. She poked my backpack. "I think your backpack's what's making you extra heavy."

I mentally face palmed. _Of course! I forgot about my backpack. Angelcake can't handle Giselle's, mine, and the backpack's weight altogether! _I stripped off the backpack and handed it over to Jared. He looked at it confusingly. "What are you giving me this to me for?"

"You're the only one who's not carrying anything. Jordan's Pegasus has Ruby and Angelcake has me and Giselle on her. It's too heavy for Angelcake if I carry it," I looked over to Angelcake, "right?" Angelcake nodded again.

Jared sighed. "Fine, I'll carry it." He took the backpack from me and we were off!

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys noticed, this chapter is a bit shorter than normal. Why? I had a quite bit of a writer's block. It was pretty bad, I couldn't write anything down the first week which is why this chapter's a bit late even though school was out for me a week earlier than most schools. I'll try to make the next one longer. Hopefully, I won't get another writer's block. Anyways, please review!<strong>


	8. Camp HalfBlood

**Heyy, didn't expect an update so early now did you? Like I promised I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. As always, thank you for the reviews. :D  
>Some of you will probably hate me (you'll know once you read it) but please read the whole chapter including the author note at the end. Please.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Aerie's POV:<strong>

Riding a Pegasus is a pretty cool experience. I enjoyed the view from up high while Giselle on the other hand, clutched at my waist; digging her nails into my shirt. I have to say it, it _hurt_! But, Giselle did have a fear of heights so I couldn't blame her.

"Camp Half-Blood should be over there," Ruby pointed to a hill. From far away, it looked like any other hill, but as we got closer, I saw miniature Greek buildings. Suddenly, just as we were about to dive, Angelcake hit something. I looked up but saw nothing. Confused, I turned to Ruby. "Oh, right. Since Giselle's a mortal, the barrier won't let her in."

Before Giselle could protest, Ruby raised her hand, "It's okay, I can give you permission to enter. I, Ruby Hawthorne, give you permission to enter camp."

With that, we entered the camp with ease. When we got down, a girl with layered bob, brown hair ran to Jared. "Jared!" she cried as she hugged him. "I've missed you."

Jared smiled and returned her hug. "I've missed you too, Mariah." He turned to me and Giselle. "Aerie, Giselle, this is my girlfriend, Mariah Martinez. Mariah meet Aerie and Giselle."

Mariah came up to us, smiled, and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Mariah. I'm a descendant of Iris which is where I got these purple eyes. Jared has mentioned you guys."

I returned her smile and shook her hand. "I'm Aerie and this is Giselle. I'm a daughter of Amphitrite and Giselle's a mortal that has the Sight." Then I raised my eyebrows. "I hope Jared didn't mention anything weird to you."

Mariah laughed. "Don't worry, he didn't. So what are you guys doing here at camp?"

"We're here to see Chiron."

"Oh, he's at the Big House with all the cabin counselors. They're having a meeting right now, but it should be over soon."

"Ok, thanks Mariah."

"Do you want me to take you there?" offered Mariah.

"No, it's okay," Ruby interrupted. "I can take them there. Besides, I think you and Jared needs some catching up to do." She wiggled her eyebrows causing both of them to blush. "Jordan, can you put the Pegasi in the stables."

"Sure."

I can see why the Big House is called the Big House. The Big House is . . . well _big._ It's a big, sky blue house. There were lots of older kids coming out which, I hope, meant that the meeting was probably over.

"Chiron?" Ruby called as we opened the door.

"I'm in the Rec Room!" replied an older voice.

We went over to the Rec Room and found an old man with brown hair and eyes with a scruffy beard in a wheelchair, surrounded by eight kids. They all looked at least two years older than me except for one guy. The old man saw in and gave us a warm smile. "Ah, Ruby, you're back. Are these the demigods you were looking for?"

Ruby shook her head. Then she looked at me. "Well, I found one of them. Aerie, here, is one of them."

Then, the kids turned to look at us. There were four girls and four guys. One of the girls had choppy, brown hair with eyes that kept changing from blue, to green, and to brown. She wore no makeup and a plain, orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I could tell she was trying not to look pretty, but she still looked pretty. She was holding hands with a Latino guy with curly, black hair and a mischievous grin. He looked like a pretty, fun guy to hang out with. The guy standing next to the Latino guy had brown hair with a matching beard which I found weird because he looked like my age. He stood next to a girl with frizzy, red hair and bright green eyes.

The other girls had curly, blonde hair and spiky black hair. The rest of the guys both had black hair, except one had sea-green eyes and the other; brown. Somehow, I had a feeling I saw those four before. _Where? Hmm . . . last weekend? No that's not it. The mall? No, we only went there for an hour and I only got to shop one store. The dance? _That's it! They were that strange group that sneaked into our dance! "You! You guys were at our school dance!"

"They were?" asked Giselle.

All eyes turned to those four.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV:<strong>

Great, everyone's staring at us now. Not only that, I have exactly no idea who this girl is, claiming that we were at her school dance. She did look familiar though. But I don't remember being at any dance. Well . . . I did go to this dance that Chiron sent us to . . . _Wait could that be the dance she's talking about? _Now that I think about it, isn't she the girl who saw us outside after fighting those hellhounds? "You're that girl who saw us with our weapons outside!"

She looked at us confused. "What are you talking about?" **(A/N Remember they used the Mist on her? She only remembers seeing them inside at the dance)**

Chiron rolled his wheelchair in between us. "Now, now let's start over. How about introductions first?" H turned to the group who came in. "Ruby already knows this, but I'll say it anyways. My name is Chiron, and yes, I'm the same one from the myths." He got out of his wheelchair revealing his centaur form. I stifled a laugh. One of the girls, with strawberry-blonde hair, kept looking from Chiron's head to his hooves. Her mouth gaped like a fish. "Percy."

Chiron's voice took me by surprise. "Yes?"

"Introduce yourself."

"Oh, right." I turned to the new faces. "My name's Percy Jackson, I'm a son of Poseidon."

Annabeth spoke next. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend." I smiled. I could feel the sense of pride when she said the last part.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"I'm Grover Underwood and I'm a satyr." He kicked off his Converse High Tops revealing his goat hooves.

"Leo Valdez here! Son of Hephaestus, at your service. I mean-not exactly, but um you know-" He received a hard jab from Piper. "Ow! That hurt, Beauty Queen! Oh right, this Beauty Queen here, is my girlfriend." **(A/N I know, I know all Jasper fans are going to forever hate me now, but please read the whole entire chapter including the AN at the bottom. Thanks!)**

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm Leo's girlfriend. Hard to believe? I know. Sometimes I even wonder why I'm his girlfriend in the first place," she joked.

"Hey!"

Piper laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Oh yeah, I'm Piper Mclean-yes, my dad is the famous actor, Tristan Mclean. My mom is Aphrodite."

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I host the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. I'm a hundred percent mortal."

Chiron nodded after Rachel and turns to an Aphrodite girl. I've always seen her with Piper. "Go ahead."

"Most of you guys should already know this, my name is Ruby Hawthorne and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite as well."

The next girl was a bit shy. She stood a bit behind the girl who had said we were at their school dance. "M-my name is Giselle Larson and I'm a mortal with the Sight."

A mortal? How did she get in? Unless Ruby . . .

"Ruby!" Annabeth scolded. "You gave her permission, didn't you?"

Giselle cowered behind the other girl's back as Ruby apologized, "I'm sorry! I had to; I couldn't just leave her there. She's our friend and she wouldn't do anything bad."

"I know, but you shouldn't give permission so easily." Annabeth sighed. Then, she noticed Giselle hiding behind the girl's back and mouthed s_orry_. Giselle caught it and mouthed _that's okay _and came out behind the girl's back.

Finally, it was the last girl's turn. "My name is Aerie Snyder and I'm a daughter of Amphitrite."

Amphitrite cheated? That's surprising, it seemed like the only goddess who didn't cheat is Artemis. Oh wait, that's why she looked familiar; Aerie looked almost exactly like her mom.

"Okay, now that we all know about each other," said Chiron, "let's answer some questions. Who'll start?"

Aerie took a step forward. "I will." She turned to us and asked, "What were you guys doing at our school?"

"I will answer that," said Chiron. "I was the one who sent Percy and the others to your school?" Aerie opened her mouth to say something, but Chiron held up his hand. "Ruby might've already told you this; she was looking for new demigods that a satyr sniffed at your school. At the beginning of the year, Ruby sent us IM's about her progress. Lately, I haven't got any so I sent Percy and the others to go check. I chose for them to go during the dance because the dance is an easy way to slip in between crowds," he answered.

"Sorry, none of this would've happened if I stopped sending IM's," Ruby apologized. "I guess, I kind of got lazy about doing it all the time," she added sheepishly.

Aerie nodded "I have another question." She looked at me, straight in the eye and asked, "What did you mean when you said I saw you guys with weapons outside?"

"It was when we were at the dance. After Annabeth poured our punch all over Nancy," Everyone who didn't see it raised an eyebrow, "that's another story," I said quickly, "we went outside and five hellhounds attacked us. You and some other guy came in right after we killed all of them."

Aerie put her hand on her left temple. "That's weird; I don't remember being there at all."

Her eyebrows were scrunched together, trying to recall what I described. I felt as if I was looking at myself from last year. I knew that feeling of trying to remember. In fact I know it too well, thanks to a certain queen of the gods. Yes, Hera (or Juno), I'm talking about you. I ignored the thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Oh!" exclaimed Thalia. "I know why you can't remember; I used the Mist on you so you wouldn't remember anything when you came outside."

"Did anything else happen that I forgot?"

Thalia shook her head slowly. "I don't think so, why?"

Aerie shrugged. "I don't know I have a feeling Logan said something important to me that night."

"Who's Logan?" I asked.

"He's the guy who was with me when we caught you guys after the hellhounds." She looked surprised for a moment. She tapped her temple. "Wait guys I think it's coming back." We waited for a few seconds. Then she sighed. "It's gone. Anyway, Logan's the other demigod Ruby was looking for. He's also the reason why Giselle, Ruby and I are here in the first place."

"What happened?" questioned Chiron.

"He got kidnapped by his mom, Khione. We came here to ask you, Chiron, if you know where she is, do you?"  
>"I will not answer that question because right now you are asking for a quest that I refuse to let you go."<p>

"But-"

"Your parents insisted for you to stay and train here for at least two weeks. I can't refuse a goddess."  
>"What if she does something to Logan while I'm here? Logan obviously resisted when she came, his house was trashed. That is not a good sign of a good mother! I have to go save him!"<p>

"I agree," Leo blurted. "I mean, I don't know who Logan is, but I've met Khione and she is evil! She tried to kill me and Piper. She even froze Thalia."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding," grumbled Thalia.

I'm sure Leo's words were supposed to help support Aerie, but it made her look even more worried about this Logan. She turned to Chiron and begged, "Please let me go."

Chiron just shook his head. "No. Please be more reasonable. I believe Khione only took him only to protect him." He quickly raised his hand before Aerie could say anything. "If I may, did Logan, perhaps, disappear right after he found out that he was a demigod?"

Aerie nodded.

"Then, she probably took him to protect him. If she doesn't care about him, she'd leave him at the mercy of the monsters, no?" Chiron reasoned.

He's got a really good point there. I looked at Aerie with sympathy; I wouldn't be able to stand not going to save a friend. So I helped her. "Hey Chiron, why not give her a break? Instead of staying for two weeks, why not just one? I only stayed for two days and then I was off on my first quest."

Chiron stared at me and then sighed. "Alright, I suppose two weeks is long, but I won't go down anymore than that.

In front of me, Aerie mouthed _thank you_.

I mouthed back _no problem_.

Then we heard the lunch horn and at the same time Leo's stomach growled. We all stared at him and he stared right back. "What? Can't blame a guy for being hungry. It's lunchtime."

We all laughed at him.

All of us started for the door until Annabeth asked, "Chiron, where are they going to sit?"

"Ooh, Giselle can sit with me!" Rachel offered. She seemed pretty happy to have a mortal friend.

Giselle was a bit reluctant to leave Aerie, but Aerie said something to her and she went over to Rachel. But where is Aerie going to sit? There's no Amphitrite table since we didn't expect her to cheat on my dad.

"She can sit with Percy," replied Chiron.

"Wait, what?" we asked in unison.

"Aerie will sit at Poseidon's table and she will stay at his cabin as well because Poseidon's table and cabin is the closes to Amphitrite.

"But what about the rule saying no two different demigods can stay in one cabin together?" Annabeth asked, probably worried about Aerie might do to me.

"Oh that's okay. You're dating Percy, aren't you? And by the looks of it, Logan is probably Aerie's boyfriend. Both of them are dating, its fine."

Aerie blushed. "No. Logan is a childhood friend. Just a friend."

"Oh?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. "But you do like him, don't you?"

Aerie's face got even redder. "Yes," she said in a quiet voice.

Annabeth still looked a bit worried so I went over and gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance. Her worry quickly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerie's POV:<strong>

Once Percy and I got our food, we settled down on Poseidon's table. I say another guy on Poseidon's table. He was a Chinese guy with a babyish face. "Hey," I said as I sat down.

He looked a bit surprised to see me. "Hey, I'm Frank. I'm a son of Mars and descendant of Neptune."

Frank seemed like a friendly guy. "I'm Aerie, daughter of Amphitrite."

"Wait then, why are you on Poseidon's table?"

"There's no table for Amphitrite and Poseidon's the closest one. Hold on, if you're a descendant of Poseidon then, do you stay in Poseidon's cabin?"

Frank shook his head. "No, my blood is stronger to Mars's side so I have to live with them," he said sadly.

I looked at the Ares/Mars table and they all looked mean and rough. I felt bad for Frank, having to live with them. Then I turned to Percy and asked him about the Romans.

It turns out that after the Gaea war, both camps made a peace treaty. Both Greek and Roman demigods are allowed to stay at either camps. Although most Greeks like to stay at Camp Half-Blood and vice versa.

After we finished eating, Percy and his friends showed me around camp and before I knew it, dinner and campfire has past and it was already time to go to bed. Percy fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. I, for one, am the type to think over the events that happened today. Reality hit me again and tears welled up in my eyes. This time, I let it fall. I silently cried myself to sleep.

I had a dream. Not just any dream. A demigod dream. I haven't had these in a while. I usually get them after a monster attack. Last night I was too tired to dream so last night was a dreamless night.

The dream took place in what looked like underground. I don't know if you can feel anything in dreams, but I did. It was smoldering hot. I looked around and saw a Sphinx and a Laistrygonian Giant kneeling down to a masked guy. He wore a black, biker jacket over a white T-shirt that tugged against his chest, black jeans, and black shoes. This guy must love the color black. His hair was jet-black and his mask was a black crow. He had an X scar on the back of his neck. Then he shouted, "What?"

The Sphinx and the Giant stammered, "W-w-we're very sorry sir."

"Silence!" The guy paced back and forth in front of them. He muttered to himself, "Even the Echidna failed, they're stronger than I thought."

"Knightmare!" called a girl's voice. A masked girl came running towards him. Her mask was a scarlet red cat.

"What is it?"

"Lord He-," she paused, "someone's here."

I immediately looked for a place to hide, but there were none.

Both of them were quiet. "You're right," said the Crow guy, "I feel a presence." He started looking around. "He should be right . . ." Then he found me, "there."

Suddenly, I woke up, in cold sweat. My heart beating hard against my chest. I willed myself to calm down for a few minutes and went back to sleep. This time I dreamt of nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I didn't want to end there, but I'm going to the beach and will be staying there for the next three days (reason why update is early this time).<strong>

**Okay before you bash me saying Jasper is better than Jayna, I just want to say that this story will be mainly about Aerie and the rest of my OC's. The rest are more of side characters so there won't be lots of Liper or Jayna (despite of me being a big fan of them). If you are a Jasper fan and you choose to leave this story then I don't blame you, if it were me I might even do the same. I just hope that you'd continue reading but if you don't then it's okay. **

**As always, please review!**


	9. CHB, Day 1, 2, 3

**I am soooooo sorry for the late update! I didn't mean to go over my schedule, I just had too many things going on in my life. My dad's friend just died recently-don't worry I'm fine (I wasn't too close with him anyways). Thank you for all those reviews and alerts! I'll try to update faster the next chapter, please note that I said try, I'm not making any guarantees. But I'll try. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHB-Day 1, Monday<strong>

**Aerie's POV:**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of knocking. Groggily, I sat up and stumbled across the room for the door. It was Annabeth, all dressed up in her Camp Half-Blood gear. She looked surprised to see me, then she remembered that I stayed in this cabin. "Hey, Annabeth, what's up?"

She looked past my shoulder. "Percy and I are going for a morning walk, seems like he forgot to set his alarm clock."

I glanced back, only to find Percy still sleeping.

Annabeth sighed and went over to him and shook him lightly. She turned back to me. "You can go back to sleep if you want to, breakfast isn't until eight o'clock, "she reminded.

I looked at the clock; it was only 6:30. I yawned, shaking my head. "Nah, it's already bright out. I'm going to take a shower, you guys can do whatever." I quickly grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to give them privacy.

Water always seemed to calm me down, but it didn't help today. I was still a little shaken up from last night's dream. That crow-masked guy . . . for some reason, I have a feeling I met him somewhere. His voice sounded familiar too.

By the time I was done showering, I still couldn't figure out who that guy was. I tried thinking of past friends but none of them could be it. I let out a sigh and quickly put on my clothes. I didn't bother blow-drying my hair because it was already dry. One of the cool things about being a daughter of Amphitrite is you dry five times as faster than mortals.

The moment I opened the door to Poseidon's cabin, I knew right away that I just made a pretty big mistake. I just walked into Annabeth and Percy's hot make-out session. My face quickly grew hot as I grabbed the doorknob and shut it as fast as possible.

A few minutes later, Annabeth opened the door. Her face was also red. "Um, you can come in now."

Inside, Percy was still in his pj's, grabbing some clothes from his suitcase. Then, he noticed me. "Sorry, we were kind of used to only me in this cabin."

"No, it's okay. I came here to camp unexpectedly anyways. I should've knocked."

Percy shook his head. "No, you're going to stay in this cabin for a week and during that time; this cabin belongs to you as much as it is to me. We shouldn't have selfishly taken the cabin like that."

I was about to protest, saying it's not his fault since he was used to the cabin being all his, but I realized that the argument would go on and on, so I kept my mouth shut and just nodded.

"Well then," said Percy, "I'm going to take a shower real quick and I'll be right back." Then, he left, leaving Annabeth and I all alone.

"So," I started.

"So," Annabeth repeated.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Just trying to make a conversation."

"We've known each other since we were twelve. I'm turning eighteen this year so almost six years." **(A/N anyone know when her real birthday is?)**

I smile. Their relationship's also a childhood one: just like me and Logan except ours is longer. Annabeth looked at me weirdly. "Why are you smiling?"  
>"Your relationship with Percy is almost the same as me and Logan. We've also known each other for a long time."<p>

It grew quiet. Then, in a whisper Annabeth asked, "Do like Percy?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "No, I don't have any interest in Percy at all so don't worry about it."

Annabeth just stared at me with her piercing gray eyes. "Really? No interest at all?"

She continued to stare at me hard, so much I couldn't take it. "Okay, okay, I lied so stop staring at me like that. Yes, I think Percy's hot but other than that, nothing! I'm not the type to go for already taken guys, okay?" I ran out of breath after saying all that.

What happened next surprised me. Annabeth laughed.

As for me, I just stared at her, strangely

Then she grinned. "Everyone always said that they couldn't lie to my eyes, even Percy." She chuckled a little. "Thanks, Aerie for telling the truth anyways." She leaned over to me and whispered, "Don't tell Percy this or else his ego will get too big, almost half of the girls at camp have a crush on him or at least thinks he's hot, so when you said you had no interest, I got suspicious."

I shrugged. "Well I'm not that good of a liar anyways. So are we good?"

Annabeth nodded, then her face suddenly turned serious. ""But, if you make a move on Percy, this will happen." The next thing I knew, I got pinned to the wall with a dagger against my neck.

I gulped. "Yes, ma'am, no move on Percy at all. Nope."

Annabeth just laughed at my expression. "Just kidding, that won't happen," she paused," well, actually it depends on the situation."

I nod as I made a note to myself; don't mess with Annabeth about her boyfriend.

The door burst open. It was Percy all dressed up. "Hey," he said to Annabeth, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," she turned to me, "see you at breakfast, Aerie!"

After I waved them goodbye, I decided to go to the beach to swim, I know I just took a shower, but I just have this strong urge to.

* * *

><p>After taking a dip in the sea, I felt refreshed, more than after a shower. I guess it's because I lived underwater for the first three years of my life. When I got to the Mess Hall, Percy and Frank were already there. "Hey," I said as I sat down.<p>

"Hey," they replied.

I ordered your average breakfast; pancakes with sausages, as Mr. D announces the new campers (me and Giselle). Apparently, he 'forgot' to do it last night. I highly doubt he really did forget.

Mr. D cleared his throat. "Ahem, so yesterday we got two new campers, Allie Schneider and Gina Olson." What?_ Allie? _Chiron rolled over to Mr. D and whispered something in his ear. "Err, I mean Aerie Snyder and Giselle Larson, whatever, anyway Tina-"

"Thalia," Thalia corrected.

"Thalia," Mr. D sounded irritated, "will make an announcement about the Capture-the-Flag between Hunters and Campers." He handed the mic over to Thalia.

"Okay, about Capture-the-Flag, there will be a mini tournament on which cabin will be fighting against the Hunters. Because of the last two wars we've had in the past, there are a lot more campers than Hunters, so we will have a mini tournament to lessen the numbers," she paused, "However, your cabin can choose not to participate, but everyone must agree not to."

Frank sighed. "Doesn't matter if I don't want to, the whole Mars cabin love to fight except me."

"Also for the Poseidon/Neptune and Hades/Pluto cabin," Thalia continued, "you don't have to do the mini tournament, considering how little your cabin people have. The tournament will just be cabin vs. cabin in swordfighting. Oh and one more thing, the Capture-the-Flag game will be this Thursday. Tournaments will start at noon, don't be late!"

After breakfast Annabeth, Percy, and I went over to the canoe lake where they explain to me that they'll be my personal trainer until my quest. "So I'll be helping your water powers and Annabeth will help you with your sword fighting skills, "Percy explained.

I nodded and asked, "What about Giselle?" Percy and Annabeth gave me confused looks. "I mean, she is going to train with me, right?"

Annabeth hesitated. "I'm not sure about Giselle, Chiron only said to train you," she paused, "well we can have her join us, but Aerie, is she going on the quest with you?"

That's a hard question. I honestly never thought about that. I should go have a talk with her later. "I'll talk about it with her later, for now let's just do it how you guys planned."

Percy nodded. "Okay, we'll start with your water powers, what can you do?"

"Well, I can control it any way I want to, but I can't hold it in the same position for long, breathe underwater, dry five times faster than mortals, water heals me-probably not as fast as you probably can, water pressure doesn't affect me, talk to fish and," I was a bit embarrassed to say the last one, "my legs turn into a fish tail."

The couple looked surprised at the last one. "Show us," said Annabeth.

I dove into the lake and swam to the very bottom. I then stripped off the clothes from my waist and lower and changed. Changing from legs to a tail feels a bit weird, it's like your legs are suddenly permanently glued to each other. My smooth, pale skin turned into a light shade of green scales. I started breathing through my gills which were on the side of my neck. Where my feet used to be is now a big flipper. It felt great to have a tail again, since I couldn't show it to anyone at the pool or beach.

I emerged from the water and swam over to Percy and Annabeth. Slowly, I lifted up my tail. Percy didn't seem to be too fazed by it; on the other hand, Annabeth seemed quite shocked. Despite all that, they said nothing which got me anxious. "Well?"

Percy spoke up. "How come you get a tail and I don't?"

That earned him a smack on the head from Annabeth. She turned to me and cleared her throat. "Sorry, Percy is such a Seaweed Brain. Aerie you can change back now and then we'll test out your water powers."

I nod and swam back down to change. I put my clothes back on and went back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV:<strong>

To be very honest, I still thought Aerie having a tail and I don't is really unfair. I mean, Frank's got these awesome shape-shifting powers and what do I get? Nothing! Well, not exactly but you know what I mean.

Anyways, when Aerie came back up, I asked, "How long can you control water?"

Aerie shrugged. "I don't know, I've never timed myself. Probably 3-4 minutes?"

I was shocked to hear that. I can do that without feeling tired at all. "3-4 minutes? That's really little, can you try doing it on the lake?"

She nods and started forming the water.

"Keep doing that until you can't keep it up anymore," I ordered as I start the stopwatch.

A few minutes later she dropped it. _That was fast. _I stopped the stopwatch; it read 3:27. _She didn't lie_, I thought. But still, 3:27 minutes? That's way too little. "3:27 minutes. Try again, Aerie."

Aerie looked like she wanted to protest, but she did it anyway.

This time, she got slower. I looked at her to tell her to try again, until I saw her condition. She looked like she could faint! At this point I was fighting with myself, whether or not to let her have a break.

Out of nowhere, Annabeth whispered, "Don't let her take a break. Chiron says no breaks during the water training." "Are you sure?" I asked. "She looks like she can faint any minute now."

Annabeth nods. "Yes, we need to test out her limits."

"You guys talk as if I'm an experiment," Aerie pointed out.

Both of us looked at Aerie, incredulous. We stood pretty far away from Aerie and we spoke in a whisper, how can she hear us? Aerie noticed our faces and explained that she got it from her dad who had really good hearing. "So how many times do I have to control this water?"

"Until lunchtime," I replied.

Aerie gave me a look that said, _Are you serious_? "What if I faint?"

"At that point," Annabeth answered," we'll give you some ambrosia and nectar. We'll let you rest for a few minutes and then we go back to training."

Aerie sighed and shook her head as if to say, _You guys are crazy_, but she did what she was told.

In the end, Aerie managed to not faint until lunch except she didn't really improve too much. Actually she only improved by three seconds which is not good, we need her to be at least ten minutes. But since it's only her first day, I'll give her a break.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerie's POV:<strong>

I have never been so glad to hear the word lunchtime. I was so tired! I swear Percy and Annabeth are trying to kill me! . . . Okay, they're not, but I felt like I was going to die!

Luckily, the food helped me re energize myself. That is, until Percy told me that after lunch, we'll be continuing training-this time sword fighting. It will be like last time, no breaks until you faint or get too injured. Although I had good confidence in my skills, I really didn't want to go train.

Despite that, I followed them to the arena. It was only the three of us there, everyone else were at the woods, where the mini tournament took place. I turned to Percy, "What are we doing first?"

"You're asking the wrong person," I turned to look at Annabeth, "I'm going to be your trainer for sword fighting, remember? Let's start off with a spar, don't hold back." She took out her dagger.

Considering how fast she pinned me to the wall with that same dagger this morning, I think I _have _to go all out or it'd be the same as this morning. I reached down and squeezed the dolphin charm. My sword isn't all that cool; it's just a regular Celestial Bronze sword except on the bottom there's a seal button to change it into a bow. If I needed to turn it back into an anklet, I just touch the tip of the sword and it'll change.

Back to the spar, we started just circling each other. I decided to attack first with a jab. Annabeth immediately deflected it right away. I didn't want to waste any time so I swung the sword as soon as she deflected it. However, Annabeth saw this coming and blocked it. She pushed her dagger against my sword. I had to admit it, she's strong. I was actually pushed back. I really didn't want to get pinned again so I decided to do the disarming technique. I haven't mastered that technique yet, but it's worth a try.

I missed. Annabeth side-stepped and pushed with all her strength on my sword that I lost my grip and the next thing I knew; there was a dagger at my throat, again.

I groaned, "Dang it, Annabeth. You're too strong."

Annabeth laughed and took the dagger back. "You're not too bad yourself. You're actually better than some people here."

"Thanks."

"How did you do that?" asked Percy.

"Do what?"

"That disarming technique. That technique is even hard for pros."

"Triton taught it to me"

Both of them were surprised to hear that. Then I realize that I didn't tell them that I lived underwater so I quickly explained it to them.

Percy was still a little surprised. "But learning it at the age of three? That's impossible!"

I just shook my head. "You don't know how harsh Triton is when it comes to training. Usually my mom teaches me, but whenever she's busy, he's the one who trained me. I always hated training with him, but he's actually really nice on the inside though." _Oh great I'm babbling._

Annabeth nodded. "Well it seems like you're pretty experienced. Let's see how you'll fight with this on you, here." She handed me a water bottle, full of salt water.

I just looked at her, confused. "What's that for?"

This time it was Annabeth's turn to look confused. "What do mean, what's it for? It's for you to pour it over your head. It should heal you and you should fight fight better after. I need to see how strong you are with the water on you."

"Um . . . the thing is, Annabeth, the water only heals me, it doesn't help me fight better. Sure it helps me focus, but that's all there is to it."

"Really?" both of them asked.

I nodded.

"Well then, less work for me," said Annabeth. "Can you do archery?"

"Yeah, I'm not too good at it though."

"Okay, tomorrow we'll be doing archery instead of sword fighting. For now, we'll be fighting until dinner."

I sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Sadly I only managed to hit Annabeth twice. That night, I was too tired from training to even dream.

* * *

><p><strong>CHB-Day 2, Tuesday<strong>

There's not a lot to say about this day. It was almost the same as Monday except I did archery instead of swordfighting. I managed to get a few bull's eyes but not a lot. Percy tried to help, but when he tried archery himself, he almost shot a tree nymph. Annabeth and I decided for him to just sit and watch. I felt bad for him but there's no other choice.

I had a talk with Giselle about the quest that day. It turns out that Giselle didn't really want to go on the quest; she learned about all the monsters and thought she'd be a burden if she were to go. I protested to this, but she already made up her mind. Also, she had other plans. That is, to become a Hunter. Quite shocking, I know. My little Giselle who wouldn't hurt a fly is going out hunting monsters. Yay! (Note the sarcasm) Of course I said that to her, but you know what she said? She said, "Hunting monsters is different from hunting animals. Hunting monsters is for a good cause." She also said that she didn't like boys anyways so she thought it was perfect for her. I honestly didn't like the idea, but trying to be a good friend I decided to support her decision.

Later during campfire, she asked Lady Artemis about it. Artemis wasn't too keen about having a mortal in the Hunters, but then she thought of the good benefit of having someone with really good Sight in the group so she let her in. However, there was a problem with how Giselle still wanting to go to school and that her parents would notice her not aging. In the end, they decided for Giselle not to take the vow until she graduated high school. During that time, Giselle must tell her parents about this world and her wanting to become a Hunter. Every summer, she'd go to Camp Half-Blood where the Hunters would pick her up. Because Giselle is so shy in front of strangers, I was worried for her, but the Hunters welcomed her right in and Thalia was there too so that feeling quickly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>CHB-Day 3, Wednesday<strong>

Today's training was more harder than usual. Instead of just controlling the water and timing it, I had to actually fight Percy using the water. In the end, I managed to dodge his attacks, but I couldn't hit him at all. At the arena, I had to fight Percy instead of Annabeth. Annabeth was with her cabin fighting in the mini tournament. Fighting Percy was a lot harder than fighting Annabeth. At some point, I even thought he was harder than Triton! But he was better at teaching than Triton, thanks to him I managed to pull off the disarming technique more times than usual.

During campfire, a girl from the Hunters was claimed by Apollo. The girl looked more worried than shocked, I wonder why . . .

That night I had a dream. The dream showed that crow-masked guy. Again, he wore all black, from head to toe. I looked around; we were in a library, a really _old _library. Some of the bookshelves had cobwebs covering almost half of it.

Then a masked girl came in. It wasn't the same one from last time. She had dark brown hair that ran down almost to her waist. She wore a white tiger mask, a red V-neck tee with denim shorts. "Knightmare! We found him!"

The crow-masked guy-err Knightmare turned over to her. "Really? Where?"

"Mt. Hood, in Oregon."

"I see . . .," he paused, "Aquila! Go get Spica; we're leaving in an hour."

Aquila stood straight. "Yes, sir!"

It was then that I noticed a hellhound pup at Aquila's feet. The hellhound stared at me with its curious, ruby red eyes. All of a sudden, it barked my way. I'm not sure if the hellhound can see me, but I put a finger to my lips and made the Shh-sound. That was a big mistake.

"What was that sound?" Aquila asked.

_Oh gods, they can hear me!_ I quickly hid behind one of the bookshelves. It was no use, the hellhound's eyes followed me to the bookshelf and barked. Aquila shushed it. "Stop barking, we're trying to listen to that noise earlier." Unfortunately, the hellhound kept barking. "Oh, shut up you stu-"

"Wait." Knightmare held up his hand, "Maybe our little friend who spied on us before came back." I had a terrible gut feeling that their invisible friend is me. "Come on, girl lead me to what you're barking at." _Oh no, please don't._

To my dismay, the hellhound was more than happy to, and started running towards me. I did what any normal person would do if they were chased by a hellhound; run. I ran as fast as I could, zigzagging through bookshelves.

Eventually, I came to a dead end. At this point, I started to panic. _Should I climb up the bookshelf? No, it looks really old; it won't be able to support my weight. Oh gods! What should I do? _ I glanced back, only to see a shadow of a hellhound and a boy getting closer and closer and closer . . .

I blinked. I was back at the cabin and once again, covered in cold sweat with my heart beating rapidly against my chest. I sat up, trying to calm down my heart and to forget about that dream.

A few minutes later, I found out it was no use, I couldn't get it out of my head. The only solution was to soak my body with water. Sounds strange, I know. Back at home, whenever I got a bad dream, I'd just go take a nice long bath to calm me down. I decided to go to the beach since I'd get caught by the harpies if I'd use the bathroom.

The beach turned out to be taken. Percy and Annabeth were cuddled up, looking at the stars, whispering sweet things to each other. I didn't want to disturb them so I went to the canoe lake instead.

Apparently someone was there too. It was a girl. She was sitting down, her legs in the water. She had a natural tan with dark auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then, I realized that it was that Hunter girl who was claimed as Apollo's daughter. Seeing her worried earlier, I decided to talk with her. Besides, it would get that dream out of my head. "Hi there."

The girl jumped and slowly turned with a knife in her hand. "Who are you and what do you want?"

I immediately put my hands. "My name is Aerie and I don't want anything. I had a bad dream and because of it, I couldn't sleep so I came out here to calm down and I saw you, since I'm to stay here too, I thought I should try making a conversation. I don't mean any harm!"

The girl stared at me, trying to figure out if I was lying. Then she nodded and turned to stare at the water.

I sighed in relief and went over to sit by the lake as well. Again I tried to make a conversation. "So . . . can't sleep?"

The girl nodded but didn't say anything. Therefore ending our conversation.

There was an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say and the girl just kept her mouth shut. Suddenly, she asked, "What was your dream?"

She caught me off guard. "What?"

"You said you had a bad dream and couldn't sleep because of it. What was it?"

At first I thought whether or not to tell the truth. But if I wanted her to open up, I should as well, so I told her the whole thing. After I was done, she was quiet. A few minutes later, she said, "What kind of name is Knightmare?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm guessing it's a codename? What about you? Why can't you sleep?"

And she was quiet again. _Did I say something wrong? _"Hey," I started, "you don't have to tell me if you don't wa-"

"No," she said quickly, "its okay, I'll tell you. You told me yours; it'd be fair to tell you. Besides I want to get it all out of my chest."

She took a deep breath and said, "Truth be told, I'm not a Hunter of Artemis. I'm merely just a mortal traveling with her. At least, until today when I got claimed as Apollo's daughter. Because I haven't been claimed before, I couldn't become a Hunter. Now that I've been claimed, I can become one except I'm not sure if I really want to become one." She sighed.

I whistled. "That's a lot of stuff going through your life."

She grumbled. "Tell me about it."

I laughed at her expression and then smiled. Seems like I made a new friend. "So . . . if you're not a Hunter . . . have you ever liked a guy?"

The girl blushed. "What?"

"You know what I mean. Have you ever liked anyone?"

She hesitated, her face still red. "Well there is this one guy . . ."

"Go on." I made a motion with my hands telling her to continue.

"He's kind of the gloomy, emo type by the way he dresses. But he's actually a fun-loving kind of guy. He's just a little hard to approach."

"Then what made you like him?"

"Well we were kind of close and," she said the next part in a whisper, "he left a bouquet of flowers on my porch on my birthday."

I squealed, I don't care if I sounded like an Aphrodite/Venus girl but I love these sorts of things. "He obviously likes you back, why did you leave him?"

Her face fell. "I didn't leave him. It doesn't matter anyways; it's all in the past."

Once again, there was an uncomfortable silence. Whatever happened to that guy that she liked, it wasn't happy. Now that I think about it, what's his name? "You know, you never told me his name."

She looked surprised for a moment. "I didn't? Well, his name is Ezra Nightingale."

I could feel my blood draining from my face. Ezra Nightingale? The same one that went to my school? To make sure I asked, "Did this, Ezra have black hair and bluish-gray eyes by chance?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes . . . he does. How did you know?"

"I-I think I know him, there's a guy at my old school whose name is Ezra Nightingale and he had black hair and blu-"

"No!" she shouted and then lowered her voice. "That's got to be someone else. Has to be."

"But I think it's him. Are you sure it's not him?"

"Yes, there's no way it can be him," she said that with total confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was there when he . . ." the next word made my blood run cold, ". . . died."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger ending! I can't help it, they're so fun to do. x)<strong>

**Lots and lots of dialogue in this chapter. Don't worry, the Capture-the-Flag is up next so more action and probably less dialogue, I don't know for sure. I'm not very good with action so I'll try my best. As always, please review!**


	10. Capture the Flag

**I am soooo sorry, guys! I really didn't meant to go over again, but this chapter was harder than I thought. Like I've said many times before I'm not good at action scenes so writing this was hard. The scenes actually might not be so good, but if you have any suggestions on making the next one better, that would be great.**

**Thank you to all of you guys, this story has reached over 2,000 hits! Thank you for the reviews and alerts as well. Okay, I'm done, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's.**

* * *

><p>"What? He's dead?! But he-I saw-<em>what?<em>" There were too many things going on inside my head. _He's dead? But I'm pretty sure we're talking about the same guy; I mean the name Ezra Nightingale isn't that common, is it? The chances of them also having black hair and blue-gray eyes are not very likely. But if she is right about him being dead, then the guy I saw at school was a . . . ghost? . . . Okay. I don't even want to think about it._

"Can we just drop this topic, please?" she begged.

Judging from her expression, she really didn't want to talk about it. However, I just couldn't get the idea of me talking to a ghost out of my head. "Can I just ask one more question?"

She nodded.

"How did he . . . die?"

She sighed. "I had a feeling you'd ask that. To be honest, I wasn't exactly there when he died. But I was with him a few moments before he drowned."

I gasped.

"We were on a school trip to the beach," She continued. "Because Ezra always wore black and looked emo, he scared everyone in the school away, except for me of course. They avoided me too, because I was with him. During the trip, some bullies ganged up on us, but I wasn't the type to let myself get bullied so I went ahead and punched one of the bullies' noses," she let out a small chuckle, but her face quickly turned grim. "Thinking back on it, I shouldn't have done that."

I looked at her a bit strangely, _what's wrong with standing up for herself? _

"After I did that, the bullies left us alone, but a bloody nose can't go unnoticed by the teachers so I got called up ten minutes later. I swear when I left he was still standing there, the water only up to his ankle. When I came back, he-he was gone," she paused for a moment, then continues, "At first I thought he was just playing with me, but after ten minutes of searching, I panicked. I started asking everyone where he was, but no one knew. Sooner or later, everyone started searching, but we never found him in the end. Three days later, some fishermen found his jacket on one of the rocks that was in the middle of the ocean. The police confirmed him to have drowned."  
><em> I see so that's why she said that. If she never left his side, he probably wouldn't have drowned. But confirming all this from just a jacket that could've just been blown away? <em>"But couldn't the jacket have been blown away by the wind?"

"Aerie," I sat up straight, it was the first time she said my name, "the beach that we went to was cold. That day was windy and the water's freezing all year long, why would he not have his jacket on? Before I left, he buttoned that all the way up and besides, it's all in the past anyways."

"But-"

"Aerie, that was your last question, can we please stop talking about this?"

I reluctantly nodded, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. This guy must've been very close to her.

It was quiet. I just didn't know what to say, I've never lost anyone close to me before. It was uncomfortable; thankfully Percy and Annabeth came to the rescue.

"Aerie? Whitney? What are you guys doing here?" asked Annabeth. They were walking back from the beach.

"Oh, hey Annabeth, we couldn't sleep so we came out here."

Percy stared at both of us and said, "You guys should go back, if the harpies are on their schedule, then they should be here in about . . . ten minutes?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You know their schedule?"

Percy grinned mischievously. "Sneaking out after curfew a lot has its perks."

"Anyways," said Annabeth, "we're going back to our cabins, you guys should come."

I looked at Whitney. She shook her head. "I'll stay here for a bit longer; you can go if you want."

I yawned and nodded. "Okay then, see you!"

On our way back, I asked Annabeth about Whitney. Annabeth didn't know much about her either. According to what Thalia told her, Whitney always kept to herself. The Hunters found her all alone in Florida. She had no parents or a home so the Hunters took her in. And that was pretty much all Thalia could get out of her. I guess Whitney doesn't like to open up to anyone.

When I got back to the cabin, I realized that Whitney had just confirmed whether or not I had talked to a ghost. I shuddered. _No,_ I thought, _it's probably another guy with the same name. _Not wanting to have a dream with a ghost in it, I forced myself to believe in that thought.

* * *

><p>Somehow that worked. The next morning I woke up, not remembering what I dreamed at all.<p>

Training was more intense that day. I had to fight both Percy and Annabeth using my sword, archery, and water skills. They were trying to get me ready for the Capture-the-Flag game after lunch. Apparently, the Hunters have won 58 times in a row in the past and this time Percy and Annabeth are determined to win with me on their team. I wasn't sure how much help I am to them, but I want along just to make them happy.

During lunch, Chiron announced the cabins that were going to be in the games.

"Okay, all of you should already know that there were only 12 spots for the game. They are; Apollo's cabin, Ares/Mars' cabin, Athena/Minera's cabin, Demeter/Ceres' cabin, Enyo/Bellona's cabin, Hecate/Trivia's cabin, Hephaestus/ Vulcan's cabin, Hermes/ Mercury's cabin, Khione's cabin, Nemesis/ Invidia's cabin, Nike/ Victoria's cabin, Poseidon/Neptune's cabin." The kids, whose godly parent's names were called, cheered. Then, some Hephaestus kids rolled the biggest flat screen TV. I've ever seen, next to Chiron. "Everyone not participating can watch the game on this, now all cabins that was called, put on your armor and head off to the woods."

The armor was heavier than I thought. And that really bothered me. The armor made me slow and I relied heavily on speed when it comes to sword fighting.

Anyways back to the game, I was given the position to guard the flag with Percy. Since our flag was near the creek, Annabeth decided that it'd be best for us, who can control water, to guard. Percy didn't seem to like this position, he wanted to be fighting alongside Annabeth, but since Thalia's probably the strongest of the Hunters, Annabeth's plan was for me to be in the creek when Thalia reaches us, then when she comes I'd try to catch her off guard and pull her in the creek. By then Percy should be in the water too, and that'll seal off her lightning powers. If the three of us were in the creek and she used her lightning powers, then she'd fry both of us _and _herself. Pretty good plan, if I do say so myself, but what if Thalia used her powers anyways? _. . . Let's just say she won't._

Then we heard the conch horn. Let the game begin!

All of a sudden, everyone started shouting their battle cries. A blood curdling scream was the noise next. Fear suddenly bubbled up inside me. _That was probably someone who got stabbed or shot, what if I'm next?_ I started shaking, so hard I almost dropped my sword.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to Percy. "What?"

"You're shaking a lot," he pointed out, "are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, just a little nervous about the game."

Percy nodded and advised, "Take deep breaths, that's what works for me."

I did what he said and before I knew it, the fear turned into excitement. Now all I wanted was to have Thalia-or any Hunter to get here already.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait long; three Hunters appeared out of the bushes. They all looked in between 12-15 years old, but since they were immortal, there's no telling that they could be 200 years old or maybe even more.

"Aerie, take care of all of them for me," Percy whispered.

"What?" My first battle against the Hunters and he's not helping?! Very nice, Percy.

"I want to see some results of training, go," he ordered.

I grumbled yes and went up to the Hunters. They all had daggers in their hand, which meant I had the advantage with a sword. But they probably had more experience so not sure how much of an advantage I had.

The moment I got close, Hunter 1 lunged at straight at me. On instinct, I moved to the right, but doing that with armor on was much harder than without. I tripped backwards and landed right on my butt, somehow not hurt by the Hunter. The three Hunters burst out laughing and surprisingly, Percy had a guilty look on his face. I wonder why . . .

Then I remembered that everyone, who isn't playing, was watching. Ugh, way to humiliate myself. I muttered a curse and stood up. I shook my legs and arms, trying to get used to the extra weight and raised my sword.

The hunters saw this and gripped their daggers, hard.

This time, I attacked first. I was determined to not embarrass myself again. My plan was to get them as close as possible to the creek where I'll summon a wave to crash down on them. Hunter 2 immediately raised her dagger to stop my attack. The moment our blades touched, I pressed down against her dagger as hard as I could. The other Hunters sheathed their dagger and started going toward Percy. _Oh no, you don't. _Quickly, I did the disarming technique on Hunter 2 and before the dagger fell down, I snatched it and threw it on the edge of the creek. Hunter 2 looked at me with shock, probably not expecting that from someone who just fell, trying to dodge.

I left Hunter 2 and went after Hunter 1 and 3... I quickly switched my sword to a bow and shot an arrow between the two Hunters. Both of them froze and stared down at my arrow. Before they could turn around, I ran up to them, took their dagger out of its sheath, and threw them where I threw Hunter 2's dagger. The two Hunters' expressions went from shock to anger. They gave me a glare and ran off to get their weapon.

I turned to look at the creek. Once all three Hunters gathered up with their weapons, I summoned a huge wave. They didn't seem to notice a huge shadow that suddenly covered them; big mistake. The wave crashed down on them, soaking them from head to toe. I felt a pang of nausea from using that much water power, but I quickly buried that feeling and focused on the game.

Once again, I ran up to them, disarmed them, and threw their weapons in the middle of the creek. I switched back to a sword and held it against their throat. "Give up?" I asked.

All three of them stared at me with wide eyes. Suddenly, Hunter 1 started laughing. After a bit, she smiled at me. "You got me well, yes I give in,"

"Zira!" The other Hunters exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Admit it, we lost. She threw our weapons in the creek, how are we going to fight without our weapons? We underestimated her too much, and because of that, we have sword at our throat. Give it up."

The two were quiet for a moment. Then they grumbled, "We give up."

Hearing that, I lowered my sword from their throat. Zira nodded at the two and turned back to me. "Forgive them, they just recently became Hunters. By the way, this is my first time seeing you here at camp, what's your name? I'm Zahira, but most people call me Zira."

"My name is Aerie, nice to meet you."

She smiled. "Likewise. I have a favor to ask, can you escort us to your jail, I forgot where it is."

Somehow I felt like she was trying to make me leave Percy alone so I said, "I'll go ask Percy."

I went up to Percy and asked, "They want me to escort them to jail, should I?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Percy didn't seem to have a look of suspicion at all. "Is it okay to leave you alone to guard?"

Percy chuckled. "You're talking to the best swordsman in 300 years; do you think I'll be okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "What if Thalia comes while I'm gone?"

"I fought her a few times before; I can probably hold her off until you come back." I nod and started going back to Zira until, "Wait, Aerie."

"What?"  
>"I'm sorry for that fall earlier; we should've had you practice fighting with the armor. . ."<p>

"It's fine, I still won in the end."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, you did great; now go before a Hunter comes."

On our way to the jail, I saw lots of campers being beaten. The Hunters fought like beasts. Despair bubbled up inside me. I just couldn't see how we're going to win against them. The moment a camper got close to a Hunter, they'd get shot down by an arrow from another Hunter. I can see how they won 58 times before.

When I dropped the three off at jail, I remembered Whitney. _Whose side is she on? _I asked the same question to Zira.

"She's on our side, except she isn't a Hunter. She still hasn't made up her mind, whether or not to become a Hunter. I honestly don't get why she doesn't want to become a Hunter, I mean being immortal, and especially no boys! Sounds like a perfect life to me!" then she looked at me. "Hey, you're pretty strong, want to join?"

I shook my head which made her pout. "Sorry, I can't, I have someone I like."

Zira sighed dramatically. "Girls and their guy obsession, something I'll never get."

I laughed. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Eek! Are you trying to kill me?!" I screamed at Thalia.<p>

"Haha, sorry. I thought you were going to attack me."

I groaned.

Oh, right let me explain what happened. As I walk back to the creek, I saw Percy and Thalia having an all out fight. I quickened my pace to go assist Percy when all of a sudden, lightning struck, narrowly missing me by two feet. I just saw my life flash before my eyes. If I had taken a few more steps, I could've died.

Back to the present, Percy caught my eye and we exchanged glances. It was time to use Annabeth's plan.

Percy and Thalia went back to their aggressive battle as I inch slowly to the creek. When I got there, the next thing I had to do was wait. I had to wait until Thalia's guard was off, but when fighting Percy, your guard has to be on, or you'll lose.

Suddenly, Percy swung his sword and cut Thalia's leg. Her attention flew to her leg and I knew right away that this was the moment. I formed two gigantic hands out of the water, used them to grab Thalia, and threw her into the creek. Following the plan, Percy quickly jumped into the creek.

Thalia looked at me, stunned. "What the hell, Aerie? Is this your revenge or something?"

I laughed. "In a way, it can be."

Then, her shock became anger. She glared at me, her fingers tingled with electricity.

I couldn't help it, I stepped back. Her glare is scary.  
>"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," advised Percy.<p>

"What?" Thalia sounded annoyed.

"Take a look around you, you're surrounded by water. You strike her, you're striking yourself too."

Realization dawned to her. She looked from left to right. Finally, she looked at us with wide eyes. "Annabeth planned this, didn't she?"

Percy grinned. "Yup!"

Thalia sighed. "Okay, you guys got me. I can't do anything in your domain. . ." she paused, then her sad expression tuned to determination. "Kidding! If I have to take you down, I'd be more than willing to sacrifice myself to do it." Dark gray clouds hovered above us, meaning Thalia was serious.

We stood our ground; there was no point in running away. The only thing we could do was hope she wouldn't really do it.

Then I heard Thalia mutter under her breath, "Now."

I braced myself for lightning, but it never came. Instead I saw a bright light from the corner of my eye. My eyelids immediately shut, but even with it shut, it was still bright. A few seconds later, it died down. I opened my eyes and saw black patches everywhere. In the middle of this, I saw Whitney running for our flag. I started running towards her, but with the armor's weight and the water; not easy.

I had to stop her somehow but how? Then an idea popped up. I didn't like the idea, but I _need_ to stop her. I pointed my hand in a direction and shouted, "Ezra!"

I felt a pang of guilt the moment I did that, I really didn't want to use that against her. Despite that, it worked. Whitney froze the moment I said it and turned to look where I pointed. I took this chance and used the water to throw me to Whitney. I think it threw me a little too hard.

I collided against Whitney and we rolled a few feets back.

"Ow," Whitney complained under me.

Out of habit, I felt an urge to say sorry, but we were in a game. You shouldn't say sorry to your opponent unless it's over. Taking advantage of our position, I grabbed my sword and pinned her down.

Suddenly, Whitney shined. Literally. She was that bright light earlier and here she is again, all bright.

Unfortunately, I was a split second too late. Some of that light got in and it _burned_. I screamed in pain and covered my eyes, the pain was excruciating. I felt as if I stared at the sun directly for hours.

Then, I felt Whitney push me off of her. I took my hands off and opened my eyes. I saw nothing. Everywhere I looked was pitch black. _Have I gone blind? _

I didn't get to answer that question; my stomach was suddenly in pain. My hands fell down to my stomach, only to feel something warm and watery. _What is this? _I traced my hands along my stomach and cringed. There was a large cut on my stomach. _Wait, then that watery thing was blood?_

"Aerie! Whitney's headed for the flag, stop her!" yelled Percy from somewhere.

I'd love to, Percy, but how exactly can I stop her when I can't even _see _her.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

_What's that sound? _I shifted, straining my ears to hear what it was. _It was footsteps,_ I realized. _Wait a sec; I don't remember my hearing being this good. Could it be because I couldn't see? Whatever it was, I went back to straining my ears to hear._

I heard some metals clashing against each other with some splashing. That's probably Percy and Thalia. Then, that means the footsteps belong to Whitney! No one else is here except for the four of us. I found her! I crouched down and using my hands, I searched for my sword. _Where is it . . .? Aha found it! _

I immediately switched it to a bow and shot an arrow towards Whitney. After I shot the first arrow, the footsteps became faster. I began shooting faster as well. I shot an arrow every time I heard the footstep. I wasn't sure if I got her at all, but all I knew was that I need to keep shooting.

"Aerie, she's got the flag!" yelled Percy.

_So . . . that means all those shots earlier missed? Great. _Whitney started running even faster than before, making it harder for me. I've only got eight arrows left so I began choosing carefully at which footstep I should shoot at.

Suddenly, there was a shriek. _Did I get her? _

"Whitney!" screamed Thalia. _Yup, I think I got her._

Then, there was a lot of splashing and there were more footsteps. "Whitney, give me the flag. I'll run for you," said Thalia.

Again, there was more splashing and footsteps. "I won't let you," said Percy.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Yes, you will. You forget I can use lightning now."

I wasn't sure what happened next, but the next sound I heard, was the sound of running. They were running away from here.

"Aerie, stay here and watch Whitney, I'm going after Thalia. She's got the flag," shouted Percy and then, there was the sound of running again.

Watch Whitney, eh? I can't see! How am I supposed to do that?!

Then Whitney groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Since the flag's gone, why fight?

"What do you think?" she sounded annoyed.

"I don't know," I said bluntly. "I can't see. Where did I shoot you?"

"You shot me in the leg, wait, you can't see? Then how did you shoot me?"

"By sound. I heard your footsteps every time you ran."

"Wow," she had awe in her voice, "Wait I didn't blind you, did I?"

". . . I-I don't know. Did you?" Panic started brewing inside me. _What if I can't see ever again? _

"I'm not sure, myself. It just happened. I just learned about my powers today. Oh my gods, Aerie, I think I did blind you! I'm so sorry!"

"No," I muttered. "No. . . No, it can't be. It _can't_!

Exhaustion finally caught up with me. I started feeling light headed and felt my body swaying. The last thing I remember was Whitney calling my name and then I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw nothing but darkness. _Have I really gone blind? Hold up, I didn't even open my eyes! . . . Huh? I can't open my eyes! I lifted my fingers to my eyes and instead of feeling skin, I felt . . . paper?_

Then, I heard the sound of hooves and footsteps. "Who's there?" I started getting up.

"Don't sit up, you're too weak!" ordered a boy.

I froze. "Who're you and I know there's more than one person."

"Calm down, Aerie. It's me, Chiron. The boy who just spoke is Will Solace and he and Whitney here, I presume you two have already met, are the ones who healed your injuries."

I nod and layed back down. "So, what is this thing around my head?"

"Bandage," replied Will, "hm. . . I think its okay to take it off now, here, let me take it off for you."

Gently, he peeled off the bandage. Not knowing what to expect, I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped. "I can see!" I said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Will, curiously.

I looked at him. Will is a tall, blue-eyed guy with sun-kissed blonde hair. "I thought I couldn't see anymore."

"Ah, about that, you have lost some of your eyesight."

"What?" I looked around; it did seem a bit blurrier than before.

"You saw the light a bit directly and close up; therefore it damaged your eyesight. I suggest you wear these from now on." He took out a pack of contacts and handed it over to me. "Try them on."

It took me a bit to get them on, but when I got it, wow! Everything looked so clear. "Wow! This is so cool! But wait, then how can I see when I'm underwater? I have to take them off when I go underwater, don't I?"

"Don't worry, those were sent from your mom. You don't have to take them off for anything; you can even wear it to sleep, but you have to put three eye drops in each eye after three hours. Also, you have to change the contacts after two weeks. Oh and before I go, here's a pair of glasses and a bottle of eye drops. I have to go check on the other patients now, don't sit up or you'll open your wound."

_Wound? What wound? _I looked down and lifted my shirt a little. My stomach was bandaged. _Oh right, I think Whitney slashed me using my sword at that time. _

Chiron clopped over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts all over, but I'll be fine."

"About your quest," _oh no, please don't tell me it'll be delayed because of this injury_, "as soon as you're healed, which will probably be tomorrow, you may go on your quest." _What? _"I saw how you fought during the game and I think you're ready, but do _you _think you're ready? The choice is up to you."

I hesitated. I really want to go save Logan, but I need more training. I was just lucky that the Hunters that I fought were beginners. I'm not ready for this. "No. . . I don't think I'm ready yet."

Chiron nodded. "A wise decision, Aerie. Honestly, I lied about how I thought you were ready, but it seems like that test was not needed. You know your limits, well done." He nods again and left.

It was only Whitney and I left in the room. I noticed a bandage around one of her legs, that must be where I shot her. She limped over to me and bowed her head down to me a little. I looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your eyesight."

"It's okay; I mean I used Ezra against you." Again, I felt a pang of guilt.

"But-"

"It's okay, I mean it. It's o-kay."  
>Whitney looked like she wanted to protest, but she nodded. "So, you're going on a quest?"<p>

"Yeah, to go rescue my friend," then an idea popped up inside my head. "Hey, do you want to come? My friend just became a Hunter, she can't go."

"I-I'll think about it."

Suddenly, Thalia burst into the room. "Sorry, Aerie, I'm going to borrow Whitney for a bit." Before I could say anything, Thalia dragged Whitney away. I wonder what that was about.

Later, Percy and Annabeth came to visit. They told me how the game ended up. In the end, the Hunters won again. The Hunters ganged up on Percy while Thalia ran away. At the same time, Annabeth was also bringing the flag, but Thalia ran across just before Annabeth. We were so close to winning, oh well.

I had to wait until it was Saturday to start training again. Since I only had two days left for training, Percy and Annabeth trained me much harder than before. I almost wished to be back at the infirmary.

Before I knew it, it was Monday. Today was the day of the quest. It's time.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! This chapter is long! 4,547 words not including the author notes.<strong>

**Okay, I want to give you guys a heads up that the next chapter will probably NOT be on time. I know I've been late already twice, but the next chapter has the prophecy and let's just say I'm not very good at those. I'm not good with poetry and all that stuff related to it.**

**I'm sorry to make you guys wait again for a long time. I'll try my best to update soon.**

**As always, please review! :D**


	11. Prophecy

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a while, but I'm back! Thank you to those who are still following this story! I am NOT going to give up on this story. I'll probably post the next chapter once summer break starts. I hope you'll enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

Her eyelids slowly opened to stare at the bottom of the top bunk. Aerie kept staring, lost in thought. It was hard for her to grasp reality. Today was the day that she goes on her quest. The last few days she couldn't wait for this day, but now that it's here, Aerie couldn't help but feel that she wasn't ready for this. One week of training, she realized, isn't enough to go out there fighting monsters.

Sighing, Aerie sat up and gave herself a light slap on both cheeks. 'Stop thinking like that,' she scolded herself, 'it's not going to help with anything.' Stretching her body awake, Aerie got up and did her usual morning routine. When she was done, it was 7:30.

For a moment, Aerie stared at the digital clock, wondering what to do with the extra half hour before breakfast. Soon she came to a decision to do a last minute review on what Percy and Annabeth had taught her at the beach.

During the review, Aerie gained back her confidence. Her body easily glides the way she wanted to. Smiling at her new ability, she began to challenge her body to move faster. Since she was so concentrated in her training, Aerie didn't notice Whitney walking toward her until Whitney pointed out, "You're going to get tired before your quest."

Startled by the new voice, Aerie lost her balance and tumbled into the sea. "Eek!"

Whitney gasped and rushed over to Aerie and helped her stand. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

To Whitney's surprise, Aerie just laughed. "I'm fine; I'm not the daughter of the sea for nothing. Let's go to a drier place."

The two demigods walked back to the sand where Aerie changed her sword back to an anklet. As Aerie clasped on her anklet she inquired Whitney, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask if there's still a spot for the quest."

Aerie's eyes widened and then, she smiled. "Of course! Honestly, I don't even know who's going besides me. Do you want to come?"

Whitney grinned. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked if there was a spot."

"Great, now let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving."

**Aerie's POV:**

After breakfast, the twins and Ruby came up to me and said that they couldn't go on the quest. Leo needed the twins to help him build something and Ruby got a message from her mom that she had to something for her. At first I thought Aphrodite just wanted Ruby to get another couple together, but whatever the goddess of love wanted Ruby to do, it had frightened Ruby. She was trembling with her word which was odd for her since she's always good with speaking. Then I realized that only me and Whitney were going on this quest. Just the two of us.

Chiron, then, led us to Rachel at the Big House.

When we got there, we found Rachel with Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was the first to notice us. She called out, "Chiron! Aerie! Whitney!" Rachel and Percy turned to us and gave us a wave.

As I got closer, I asked the famous couple, "What are you guys doing here?"

Annabeth spoke, "We came here to wish you good luck. You're one of our promising students."

"Aw, thanks!" I gave each of them a hug.

Once that was over, I turned to face Rachel who said, "So it's been a week already. Time sure pass by fast. Ready for your prophecy?"

Gathering up all of my courage, I nodded and waited.

Nothing happened.

I gave Rachel a confused look as her face started to turn into the shade of her curls. "Sorry," Rachel started. "I can't control it very we-"

Suddenly, green smoke spewed out of her mouth and Rachel's emerald eyes began to glow like neon signs. In an old, raspy voice she prophesied,

"_Two shall head west to rescue a lost one,_

_A choice of light or darkness will be made by Bellona's son,_

_A decision on which will leave him jailed,_

_The hidden truth will be unveiled."_

Rachel's mouth clamped shut and she began to fall backward. Immediately, Percy caught her with his amazing reflexes. We were about to discuss the prophecy when Rachel's eyes flickered open and green smoke came out again. In the same tone, she spoke,

"_One whom escaped death shall meet a lost one who should've stayed lost."_

Then Rachel fainted, again. All of us waited for a moment-just in case Rachel started talking again. After about 2 minutes, Rachel didn't budge and we decided that Rachel was done.

As Percy carried Rachel to one of the infirmary beds, all of us began discussing the prophecy. The first one was obvious: it was me and Whitney going to save Logan. But the second and third line bothered me. I didn't know any son of Bellona and the fact that he'll make a choice on good or bad worried me. The fact that he's going to be jailed kind of hints that he'll choose darkness, but of course, I can't be certain.

"But only two people?" I asked, as Percy came back to the room and stood next to Annabeth. "Most quests have three demigods going, right?"

Chiron hesitated. "Yes, but its best not to go against the prophecy."

Out of nowhere, a guy's voice shouted, "Hello?"

"We're in the Rec Room!" Chiron replied.

A muscular guy who looked a year older than me appeared at the doorway. He had curly, black hair that curled down to the nape of his neck. With his mesmerizing, dark eyes and bronze skin, he looked pretty handsome. He was about 5'8 and was wearing a white tank top and red basketball shorts with an envelope in his hands. "Is Annabeth here?" He scanned the room.

"Over here," Annabeth raised her hand, "I'm Annabeth, who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Jeremiah Williams-I like to go by Jeremy." He held up the envelope and walked over to hand it to Annabeth. "My sister, Reyna, wanted me to give you this. She said it's about the 'Forgotten Ones'" He air quoted.

Annabeth's face turned into confusion, and then suspicion. Cautiously, she took the letter from Jeremy, folded it, and tucked it in her back pocket. Slowly, she said, "Thank you, Jeremy, but," she narrowed her eyes, "I remember Reyna saying she was sending her twenty-five year old brother to deliver this."

"Brother got injured badly by a Hydra on the way, so he sent me instead."

"Wait," Whitney interjected, "this Reyna . . . is she a daughter of Bellona?"

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at Whitney, "Yes . . . why do you ask?"

Next to me, I heard Whitney breathed in relief, "She's alive!" Then to Jeremy, Whitney replied, "It's just I knew her when I used to live on Circe's Island."

"You were on Circe's Island?" Percy asked.

Hastily, Whitney answered, "It was a long time ago, don't worry about it."

_She's avoiding this topic,_ I thought, _I'm going to ask her about it later. She's really secretive about her past._

"Anyways," Jeremy's voice broke my train of thought, "why are you guys all grouped up here? Did I interrupt a meeting or something?"

"It's okay, we were just discussing about my quest," I responded.

"You're going on quest? Where to?"

"I'm going to save my friend, Logan, According to the prophecy, he should be somewhere in the west."

"In this case, I'll tag along with you," Jeremy declared. "I am leaving to Camp Jupiter anyways."

Hesitating, I replied, "I don't know . . . the prophecy said for two people only."

"Well, I'm only tagging along since my stop is on the way. Who's the second person?"

"I am," Whitney proclaimed. Then Whitney nudged me and whispered, "I don't trust this guy. He's probably the son of Bellona in the prophecy."

"Jeremy's only staying with us until we get to Camp Jupiter. I don't think he can do much harm," I argued.

Whitney didn't look convinced, but I told Jeremy he could come anyways.

"Great, when are we leaving? By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"The name's Aerie, and I'm a daughter of Amphitrite. We'll be leaving as soon as Whitney and I are done packing."

With that, all of us dispersed. Just before I left, I say Annabeth pulling Whitney aside for a talk. Swiftly, I went and packed everything that I need in my backpack.

Once that was finished, I took out one of my drachmas and IM'ed my dad that I was leaving for the quest. Dad got emotional about my leaving, but he didn't try to stop me.

After checking that I got everything, I went out to find Whitney and Jeremy. Both of them were already done when I got there. Together we decided where to go. "All we know is that Logan is somewhere in the west. Where should we go? I mean after Camp Jupiter?"

"Mt. Hood, Oregon!"said Whitney. "Didn't you dream something about that?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, I did." I thought for a moment. "Okay, let's go to Oregon, that's our only clue. We can just take an airplane to-"

"No!" Jeremy blurted. Whitney and I stared at him strangely. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, but we can't. Jupiter will shoot me down the moment I get into his region."

"What did you do?" Whitney asked.

"You don't want to know. Trust me, you don't." Whitney didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but she didn't say anything.

Now that we know where to go, Argus drove us to the nearest bus stop and we were off.

**~Meanwhile~**

_Back at Aerie's house..._

"Are you sure you want to go back?" asked Stephen (Aerie's dad).

Will (Logan's dad) nodded. "Yes, I have to go back eventually." While Aerie was at Camp Half-Blood, Will and Stephen had been fixing Will's house using the money the insurance had given them. During this, Will had been staying at Stephen's house and today was the first day since the incident that Will was going to stay at his house.

Stephen gripped his best friend's shoulder. "Aerie will bring him back. Don't worry."

Will forced a smile. "I know."

Back at his house, Will went upstairs to put his bagful of clothes that he'd worn at Stephen's house away. He quickly threw his bags in his room and went to his son's room. Once he was in his son's room, reality hit him hard. He went over to Logan's bed and began to silently cry. Will couldn't believe that he lost Logan again. First, it was _Them_, now Khione took Logan away. Will felt lost.

In the corner of his eye, Will noticed the snowcross symbol that had represented Will and Khione's love. Suddenly, Will realized something: Why did Khione take him away? The reason why Logan was staying with Khione in the first place was to protect him from _Them._ Slowly, Will reached out to the symbol. The moment his fingers touched it: Khione's face popped up.

It was like Iris Messaging except something felt different.

Then Khione began to speak. "Hello, William, I suspect by now you've noticed that Logan is missing. Do not worry, he's with me-or will be anyway. I just sent my brothers for Logan. Logan found out that he's a demigod, didn't he?"

Ashamed, Will averted his eyes to the ground.

"Don't blame yourself, Will, Logan was bound to find out eventually. More importantly, they're on the move, Will. I've noticed their actions becoming more active, and I was worried that they'll be after you two, so I decided to take Logan away from you so that you'll be safe and Logan will be under my protection. My brothers have sworn an oath to the Styx that they won't harm Logan at all when they bring him here. They will only knock him unconscious so that it will be easier during the trip here. I plan to keep Logan with me until _They _are stopped. Will, I hope you'll forgive me for not telling you before. Also, this message will only activate when you touch the symbol so don't worry about anyone else hearing this. All of this is for the sake of you and our son's safety, please forgive me."

Then, she disappeared along with the symbol. Will sat on the bed, trying to process his feelings. He felt relieved to know that Khione didn't betray him, but he also felt confused. Khione's brothers have sworn an oath to not hurt Logan-just to knock him unconscious, yet the house became ransacked. Knocking a person unconscious should be quick and simple. So how did _every_ room-minus the bathrooms- in the house become trashed?

Promptly another thought came up. What if it wasn't the brothers who trashed the house? Realization dawned to Will. It was _Them_. They did it. They probably came after Logan after Khione's brothers took him and searched the entire house for him.

At that moment, Will thought of Aerie who is pursuing after Khione. Bringing Logan back will ruin Khione's plans! As much as he wanted Logan back, Logan's safety was more important. He needs to stop her!


End file.
